Grand Theft Academy
by James423
Summary: Franklin Clinton is sent off to Bullworth after being expelled from his last school for attempted murder. He meets Michael, a quarterback with a girlfriend who cheats on him and bullies weaker kids but is trying to redeem himself. And Trevor, a psycho pyromaniac with abandonment issues. When the time to make money is here will they put there differences aside and get along?
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone! This is my first story. I got inspired to write this after Rockstar posted a picture on their website done by Radiopappa on Tumblr where it showed how the GTA 5 characters would look if they went to Bullworth Academy from Rockstars previous title "BULLY" which can be found here. newswire/article/52207/Fan-Art-Radiopappa-s-GTAV-Bullworth-Alternate-Universe. This story will be similar to GTA V (Not story) and follow Franklin, Michael, Trevor and the other characters you see on the picture. Anyways I look forward to writing this and sharing it with you. Hope you enjoy! Let's begin! Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rockstar Games.**

 **Update: Hey guys I decided to redo this chapter because I was looking at a lot of bully and gta 5 crossover artwork and it inspired me so much that I decided to redo this chapter and add the scenes from the pictures that inspired me in my own way. I posted the link at the bottom if you want to check them out. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new "chapter".**

Chapter 1

Franklin

"Get up boy!" said the cranky lady.

Franklin opened his eyes, dazed and confused. He looked up at his bitch of an aunt, Denise.

"We're here." He got out and went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a large brown suitcase labeled "Franklin Clinton". He looked over at the gates to see a woman dressed in a black button up and a black skirt. He and Denise walked over to the lady and she adressed Denise with smile.

"You must be Denise, Franklin's sister I presume?"

Denise laughed, "No, I'm Denise. Franklin's housemate."

"And Aunt my mother's dried up ass sister" Franklin retorted.

Denise turned sharply at Franklin "Shut the fuck up, boy!". Denise widened her eyes at what she just said in front of the lady and looked at her with slight embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize" she said as she looked over at Franklin.

" _And you must be Franklin?_ " She said sarcastically. "Anyway I am Miss Danvers and welcome to Bullworth Academy" she said as she put her arms up and spreaded them apart in a circular motion as she looked up. She looked at Franklin "Ah I'm sure you'll be very happy here, very happy indeed. Anyway I can't waste my time waiting for naughty little boys, I have a man to make happy" she said with satisfaction in her voice. "The headmaster is expecting you, Clinton."

She turned to Denise, "Would you like to follow us?"

"No I think Franklin will be fine by himself" she said as she walked to the car and got in.

"Bye Franklin, love you. See you next year!" She said as she was speeding off laughing with joy. Franklin rolled his eyes.

"Come on boy, I haven't got all day!" Miss Danvers said as she walked back to the gates with Franklin following behind closely.

Franklin followed her through the front of the school to the main building and noticed the students staring at him.

"Check it out a new boy" a tall red haired girl said to her friends.

"He's pretty cute" her friend said. A smile creeped on his face as he heard this.

 _"Maybe this school will be alright"_ he thought to himself. They entered the main building. He looked around the inside of the big, old school with its sprawling students. He followed Miss Danvers up the stairs and into the main office where she led him to a set of brown double doors.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting for you, Clinton." she said as she went behind the desk.

" _ **Crabblesnitch? What type of last name is that? He probably got beat up alot because of that**_ _."_ he thought. He entered the office and saw an old, middle aged man sitting at a desk. Crabblesnitch looked at him, "Ah yes, you must be Clinton."

"Yeah" Franklin said lowly.

"Yeah uh huh what?" he said for Franklin to give him a proper response.

"I meant yes, sir" Franklin said lazily.

"Very well" Crabblesnitch said. "I've been told you've done a lot of naughty things at your other schools" Crabblesnitch said as he picked up Franklins rap sheet. He gasped, "Vandalism, graffiti, gang banging, violent conduct, and disrespecting and hitting staff" he said in surprise. "It says here you were also arrested and sentenced to one year for attempted murder." Crabblesnitch stared bullets at him, " _Oh I'm scared of you, Clinton_ _ **"**_ he said sarcastically and mockingly.

"Come on man, just give me a break" Franklin pleaded.

Crabblesnitch stood up, "Oh but I've never met a boy like you" he said walking feet away from Franklin. He turned, "I have a feeling we'll be great friends. Yes, very great. Clinton, you are the most nastiest boy I have ever met, tell me why should I waste my time on you?"

"I don't know, why should you?" Franklin said starting to get irritated.

"Because it's my calling. It's your job to be a foul mouthed, nasty little criminal and it is my job to fix boys like you and make them into respectable members of our community here at Bullworth. I want you to behave, Clinton. Any actions you do in the town will be affect the Academy's reputation and image, if it gets bad you will be expelled. Do you understand?" he warned.

"Yes, sir" Franklin said.

Seconds later Miss Danvers walked in holding a tray of tea.

"Here is your tea, headmaster" she said in a sucking up tone.

"You are good to me Miss Danvers."

"No more than you deserve, headmaster."

"Miss Danvers can you please get our new friend here settled?" he asked.

"Yes, headmaster." She looked at Franklin "Come on boy, I haven't got all day" she said in a dramatic change of tone. Franklin got up and followed.

"And Franklin" Crabblesnitch started.

Franklin turned to look at him, "Yes, sir?"

"You're not in Los Santos anymore, so don't bring it with you. Have a clean nose, or we'll clean it for you" he raised his finger.

Franklin nodded and began to walk out, " _ **Whatever the hell he means by that"**_ he thought.

"Wait here, Franklin." Franklin stood there for about a minute as Miss Danvers printed out a sheet of paper.

"Here. This paper has your class schedule, dorm room number, and locker number. Be on your way now."

"Okay, thank you ma'am." He looked at his paper and read it. His locker number was 126 which the paper said is on the top floor. For his schedule he had A, B, C, D, and E days. A day consisted of Chemistry and English, B was Art and Gym, C was Biology and Music, D was Photography and Shop, and E was Geography and Math. And his dorm room number was 8. Franklin decided to head to the Boys Dorm and get himself settled. He picked up his suitcase and walked out.

Upon walking out of the office Franklin heard someone yell for help.

"Hey somebody come help me!" said someone. Franklin looked toward where the plea for help was coming from and saw a boy being pinned against the wall by a bigger guy. Franklin walked over to try and help the poor boy, as much as Franklin was a tough guy there was one thing he couldn't stand. And that was bullies, and liars, and snitches...but nevermind that. Franklin set his stood feet away from the scene and set his suitcase down.

"Hey, asshole! Leave him alone." Franklin told the guy. Both the boy and the bully looked at Franklin, along with some other students who were watching the scene nearby. The boy was being bullied and with about fourteen people watching not one stepped in to help. This place was fucked up. The guy harshly let the boy go and turned toward Franklin.

The boy laughed, "And what are you going to do about it, new kid?" the guy said walking toward Franklin, towering over him. The guy was a few inches, actually a whole foot taller than Franklin. He had black hair and blue eyes and had a hint of an Italian accent to his voice. He was a bit bigger than Franklin and from the letterman jacket he was wearing he was probably a football player.

"If you don't stop picking on him I will beat your ass." Franklin threatened.

"Oh really? Why don't you just mind your business, new kid?"

"Sorry, I'm not like these other fucked up people here. If I see someone being wronged I'm gonna help. So either leave him alone or get a black eye. The choice is yours."

The guys face was turning red as Franklin's words were getting to him. He could tell he was pissed off.

"Hey! What's going on here?" said a larger student with glasses. He was a lot bigger than most of the kids he's seen and he must've been some sort of authority figure since he had a jacket that resembled the school police at his old school, except it had a crest with a yellow fist on it.

He walked up to them and the guy he was about to fight lied. "Oh nothing is going on here. Just talking to the new kid." He falsely laughed.

" _Sure you are, Michael. Move it."_ the guy said sarcastically and demanded Michael to go away.

Michael nodded before giving Franklin a "You're dead when I see you next time" look. He walked and purposely bumped Franklin hard.

"Alright everyone get moving!" he demanded. Everyone started to walk away toward the scene leaving Franklin and the boy. Franklin went up to the boy.

"Hey man. Are you alright?"

The boy responded kind of nervously, "Yeah, I'm alright. You are one brave kid to stand up to Michael like that. Anyway since you're new let me introduce myself, my name's Floyd." he said sticking his hand out. Franklin returned his handshake before introducing himself.

"Franklin."

"Well since you're new and you're probably lost why don't I show you around?"

"Sure." Franklin said picking up his suitcase and both of them walking off.

"Aye man can you show me where locker 126 is?"

"Sure, right this way."

Franklin followed Floyd across the building to get to his locker. As they were walking up something caught both of their eyes. There was big writing on one of the tall, single lockers. Franklin walked closer and read it. The locker had "Welcome Scrub!" sprawled across it with what looked like spray paint.

"Ugh, are you serious?" Franklin asked.

"That's what they do to the lockers of new kids around here. Be lucky they didn't stuff you in it like they did to me on my first day" Floyd said. Franklin opened the tall locker and looked inside. It was huge and had to shelf to put the books on.

"Where's the shelf?"

"Oh none of the lockers has shelves. We put our books on the bottom."

"That's stupid" Franklin said bending down and getting a combination lock from his suitcase and locking it on there. He turned around and saw a couple of boys with white button up laughing at him.

"Welcome to Bullworth, new kid!" one of them said laughing. They turned around and walked off.

"Fucking morons!" Franklin yelled. He picked up his suitcase. "Can you show me the dorms?"

"Yeah, sure. Lets go" Floyd said.

 **Well everybody that was the first chapter of this hopefully successful story! Leave any advice tips in the reviews. I will update every (hopefully) Saturday, or maybe it will be early sometimes. Signing out now, have a good day. Hope to see you next time!**

 **Update: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this new, replaced chapter over the old one. I got inspired by looking at some Bully/Gta 5 AU crossovers and came across a picture that showed Franklin looking at a locker that had "Welcome scrub" written across it. And that inspired me to redo this one and make it better. The picture can be found here post/77746623536/radiopappa-high-school-replies. The only difference between my story and the picture is that the lockers are different, Franklin has a backpack instead of a suitcase, and Floyd isn't there. Anyway since these pictures inspired me for so many chapters and story arcs. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this and enjoy your day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Me again writing another "page" if you'd say of this hopefully successful story. Well that's what I actually want to talk about, my story hasn't been getting a lot of reviews or views. And it's not because that no one is interested in my story, just I've been seeing stories as little as 4 hours appearing on the top, but mine have been here for days and it hasn't been on the board. Hopefully updating will fix it and if not I might have to re-upload. If it doesn't then I'll ask what the problem is. Anyway here's the continuation of where it left off. Hope you enjoy! This will be longer than last page.**

"Let me show you the dorms", Floyd said.

Him and Franklin walked out of the main building to the center between two buildings. He looked over at a large two story building, "Over there is the Girls Dorm".

He looked at Franklin who had a grin on his face. "Oh no, do not go in there. If any of the monitors catch you.." he said with fear in his voice.

"Chill out, nigga, don't give yourself a heart attack."

Floyd's eyes widened at the word Franklin just called him, "Did you just call me a ni.. nig.."

Franklin spoke up, "Yeah, yeah don't repeat it. Now where's this Boys Dorm they told me about? I need to unpack," he said lifting his suitcase slightly.

"Just over there. Here I'll guide you," Floyd assured him.

Floyd and Franklin walked toward the smaller building and up the stairs when all of a sudden.."Hey, new kid, do you know what time it is? Yep time for a beat down".

Franklin turned around to see five white shirted boys blocking the entrace into the Boys' Dorm courtyard.

"Floyd, hold my bag," Franklin said shoving his suitcase into Floyd's chest and walking down the stairs.

"Get the new kid, beat him down!" one of them yelled. The boy started to swing immediately, only getting Franklin once on his right eye. Franklin tackled the boy and began to rapidly punch him. Blood started trickling out of the boys nose and mouth. Another boy joined in after seeing the state his friend was in. The boy threw Franklin off of his friend and onto the ground hard. He kicked Franklin in the stomach a few times before picking him up and pinned Franklin's arms behind his back as the other boy got up. Franklin struggled to get out of his hold as the bleeding boy began to punch Franklin in his gut. Franklin didn't usually fight dirty, but in this case he had to. When the boy came to strike again he kicked the boy in the crotch and got loose of the other boys grip who was holding him and elbowed him in the face. He punched the boy in the temple and knocked him out. Another one jumped in but before he was able to strike, a large student in a Bullworth jacket with a paddle came running toward them.

"Hey break it up before I send you to the Principal's office!" One of them threw a brick at him and took off running. The student chased him pulling out a walkie talkie.

"The suspect is running toward the parking lot.."

Floyd pulled Franklin up the steps, "That was a prefect, they're basically the on school police. Don't let them see you break any rules or they'll hurt you".

The two of them walked into the building. Franklin was disgusted by the place. Broken walls, rats, broken windows, and spray painted walls. Even jail was a better place than this dump. The only decent part of this place was the few paintings in there. But even they were spray painted with devil horns and gap teeth and funny moustaches.

"You have a nasty cut across your eye, something to drink might dull the pain, follow me". Franklin followed Floyd into the lobby, this part was certainly nicer than the rest of the building. It had a soda machine, a T.V., an arcade machine and a poker table.

"Here," Floyd said handing Franklin a drink.

"Thanks, dawg". Franklin gulped the soda. "Now where's my room at?" Franklin asked.

"Ah, yes. Let me see your schedule". Franklin pulled the paper out of his jeans and handed it to Floyd.

"Looks like me and you share a room. This way". Franklin walked into a medium sized room with two beds. The beds were placed next to each other with about four feet of space inbetween them, in that space was a table with drawers. Above each the beds were two windows. On the right side of the room there was a large wardrobe with five drawers.

"You should probably change into your uniform if you don't want to get in trouble. I'll let you change," Floyd walked out and closed the door. Franklin walked toward the wardrobe and opened it. A small brown teddy bear fell out, Franklin lightly chuckled at it. He pulled out the new set of clothes in the closet. A white button up, dark blue Bullworth vest with the crest of a fist on it, and dark grey khakis.

Franklin walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. "Boy I really look like a loser in this. If the guys back in Los Santos saw me in this they'd never let me live this down, they'd probably jump me, again".

Franklin walked out of the room and went to the lobby and saw Floyd sitting on the couch watching the T.V. He walked over to him, "How do I look?"

Floyd turned around and observed Franklin. "Better than me, at least". _"This kid has no confidence in himself"_ Franklin thought.

"Listen I need to go to the library for my books, can you show me?" Franklin asked. "Sure, let's go" Floyd said. Floyd got up and walked toward the door with Franklin right behind him.

Michael

"Who the hell does that kid think he is!?" Michael said walking back and forth of the clubhouse at the football field.

"Don't let it get to you babe, he's new," said his girlfriend, Amanda.

Amanda knew exactly who Michael was speaking about, that new kid whom she thought was cute.

"I don't fucking care! He embarrassed me in front of everyone. I should've closed his mouth for him. Now everyone will think I'm a joke!" Michael punched the locker which made Amanda jump a bit. She hated seeing Michael like this, especially since he didn't really think straight when he was angry and she was afraid that he'd haul off and accidentally harm her.

"Michael I guarantee that no one thinks less of you".

"How do you know?" He looked at her, "I got told off by a new kid. And I did nothing but walk away. Am I going soft?" he said to himself.

Amanda got up and walked over to him, holding his face. "Listen to me. Just because one little kid got away with telling you off doesn't mean the rest of the losers are going to grow a pair. You're still the meanest, toughest person at this school".

He smiled, "Well okay, if you say so".

She kissed him. "Well got to go babe" she said as she pulled away from him. "Cheerleading practice starts in a few and I don't want to keep my girls waiting. Love you," she blew a kiss then walked out of the door. Michael was alone. He was tired and after the day he had, he could use a nap.

Michael sat down on the bed and pulled his phone out. He went through his contacts and called Kyle Chavis, his "second in command" if you'd say.

"Hello?" a tired sounding voice on the other side said.

"Kyle, it's Mike".

"Mike! Hey, what's up?"

Michael sighed, "There's this new kid around. It's not important now but tell the guys that he isn't welcome in the Gym area."

Kyle raised his eyebrows "Wow, you don't seem to happy. Alright, I'll let everyone know."

"Alright, thanks. Later," Michael hung up. He was even more tired than before. He slipped his shoes off and laid down. "You better watch your back kid" he said to himslelf, referring to Franklin. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay, so while writing this I figured out why my story hasn't been on the board. I think the problem was that the original rating was M, when it's supposed to be K+ to Teen. Anyway I hope you liked this and from the looks of it, shit is about to go down. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I was right about the rating, my story is now on the list. Anyway things start to heat up a bit in this Chapter between Michael and Franklin, and this will be even longer than the last. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

The Next Day

Franklin

Franklin opened his eyes to the sound of the alarm clock going off. He wasn't ready to get up just yet so he went back to sleep...or at least he tried to. The alarm kept ringing and ringing and nobody bothered to turn it off.

"Floyd, turn the damn alarm clock off". No answer. "Floyd?" he said lifting his head to see Floyd missing from his bed. "Damn it" he said as he went to turn the alarm clock off. "No use trying to get more sleep now" he stretched and went to put on his school uniform. He got his tooth brush and his hair pick from his drawer and went to the bathroom. On his way back into the room he saw Floyd putting his uniform on.

"Floyd where the hell have you been?" Franklin asked.

"I was watching T.V. in the lobby. I saw you pass by, you didn't notice me?" Floyd asked.

"Nah, I guess I didn't. I was to tired to notice anything. What's the plan today?" Franklin asked. "We have classes today. Art and Gym, Let's go to the Cafeteria. Im hungry" Floyd said. "Lead the way, dawg" Franklin told him.

The walk to the main building was interesting. So far he's seen 3 fights break out, people throwing what looks like a firecracker, and someone attempting to stuff a little kid in a garbage bin before Franklin threatened him.

"Jesus there's more criminals at this school than in jail! How does this school get away with this shit?" Franklin asked Floyd, who was amazed by what he just heard.

"Jail, you were in jail?" Floyd asked. "Yeah, I was. And it's a long story so don't bother asking what for." Floyd frowned, "Ok ok, I won't" he said, obviously still curious. They entered the lunch room, "Finally, the only normal place in this school" Franklin said. They grabbed a tray and waited in line. Soon this fat, old, gross looking lady came from around the corner with a long pot in her hand.

"Alright time for breakfast!" she yelled and coughed after, not bothering to cover her mouth. It was Franklin's turn in line, he stuck his tray out and she poured some grayish, greenish, slop down on his tray. He looked down at his tray with disgust.

"What. The hell. Is this?" he asked her. She looked at him dead in the eye, "It's breakfast. Now move along!" she pointed at the tables with her big spoon. Franklin turned and walked toward the table Floyd was sitting at. "Gross ass bitch" he muttered under his breath.

He sat down at the table and looked at his food. He picked up his spoon and smelled it. "Aw, fuck nah".

"I wouldn't advise eating it" Floyd said eating an apple from the basket at the end of the table. Franklin decided to give it a try and slowly put some in his mouth, which he regretted immediately. A few seconds after swallowing Franklin got up and ran to the trash and vomited. This made other students throw their food away and leave.

"Hey! Get the hell outta here!" the cook yelled at him. "Whatever" Franklin said as he got an apple and left, Floyd following behind him. "Told you don't eat it" Floyd told him as the bell rang. "Come on let's get to class" he said.

The pair went upstairs and walked to the classroom ahead. Franklin walked in and saw the teacher and lost all of the moisture on his lips. He pulled Floyd aside, "Who the hell is that?" he asked him.

"That's Ms. Phillips". Before Franklin could say anything else she addressed him.

"Oh! You must be the new kid" she said motioning her hand signaling him to come toward her. He walked over to the front of the classroom. She addressed the class, "Everybody we have a new kid at our school, I would like you to meet.." she looked at him to say his name.

"Franklin" he said. "Well, Franklin tell us about yourself. Where are you from and how old are you?" she asked. "I'm from South Los Santos, Chamberlain Hills to be exact and I'm 15" he told the class.

"Oh! We also have a student from Los Santos, he's over there. There's an empty seat next to him" she pointed to a black kid with glasses and a green vest. Franklin sat down next to the boy.

"Wassup, my name's Lamar" the boy said holding out his hand. "You already know who I am" Franklin said shaking his hand (This wasn't no ordinary hand shake either, this was a black handshake. So you know there was some complicated hand movements lol ok, back to the story).

"So what made you leave Los Santos to come to this boring ass town?" Lamar asked him. "Got expelled from my last school for let's say a 'certain' reason. But it landed me in huge trouble and now my aunt sent me here so this place can 'straighten' me out so I hopefully don't end up dead or in jail". He looked at Lamar, "What about you?" he asked.

"My last school was dangerous. Drugs, gangs, murders. My mom didn't want me to get killed or whatever so she sent me here. And let me say, this school is worse than my last one".

"What school?" Franklin asked.

"Davis High" Lamar answered. "That was my last school" Franklin said. "Wait was that kid who went to juvie for.." before he could finish his sentence Franklin interrupted. "Yeah, yeah yeah keep it down. And don't tell anybody, ok?" he asked. "You have my word".

Once class ended Lamar followed Franklin and Floyd. "So what class do you have next?" Lamar asked. "Gym" Franklin replied.

"Me too. Do you guys wanna get some food? It's lunch" Lamar asked. "Hell nah, the food is disgusting here. They served better food in jail" Franklin said. "There's a vending machine downstairs. Y'all want something from there?" Floyd asked them. "Sure" Lamar said. "Alright then" Franklin said.

2 Hours Later

Michael

"For god sake, Michael" Amanda said. "What?" Michael asked.

"You're doing it again" she replied. "Doing what?" he asked. "You're using those stupid movie lines you always say!"

"What you don't like them?" he asked. "No, I don't. They're annoying and you always say them!" she said. "You're overreacting" he said.

She sighed, "I don't think this is working out, us I mean".

Michael raised his voice slightly "You're going to break up with me because of a fucking movie line?" She looked at him "It's not just that. We haven't been spending a lot of time together because you put all of your attention on football. I mean I know you're trying to get a scholarship to college but I feel left out, like you're forgetting I exist".

"Well i'm sorry that you feel a little left out but you know how I am about football. I want to make something of myself. To make my dad proud and show him I'm not a mistake. If that means shoving away the people I hold dearest, then so be it". Amanda gasped as Michael realized he made a mistake.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that." Amanda began to walk away from the table beside the bleachers. "Amanda. Amanda!" he yelled after her. She ignored him and walked up the stairs toward the gym area.

"Fuck me!" Michael said, facepalming as he went to sat back down.

"Hey, Mike" Kyle walked over. "I walked past Amanda, she looked pretty pissed. What happened?" he asked. "I supposedly have been focused on football and not given her attention, she told me it's not working out between us" Michael slammed his head on the table.

"Well who cares!" Kyle said. "You're Michael de freaking Santa! Bullworth's number 1 star quarterback, you can have any girl you want and all of them want you and you're sitting here worked up over a girl?"

Michael looked at him , "But I don't want any other girl. I want her" he said. The bell rang and he stood up. "Come on let's go".

On their way to the Gym, Michael spotted Franklin. He pulled Kyle closer and pointed toward the direction of Franklin, Lamar, and Floyd, "There he is, the new kid".

Kyle smiled "What do you wanna do?" Kyle asked.

Michael walked toward the three of them. "Hey new kid, you aren't welcome here". He said as he and Kyle blocked their path. Michael looked at Lamar, "You especially aren't welcome here, geek".

Franklin moved closer to Michael seemingly protecting Lamar, "Whatever motherfucker you don't scare me". Michael laughed and shook his head, "See you in class kid" and walked away. "That kid doesn't know what's in store".

Franklin

"I don't like this" Floyd said walking back and forth, voice shaking violently.

"Chill Floyd, I'm not afraid of some big ape".

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me!".

"Gee, thanks" Franklin said. A whistle was blown upstairs. "Come on let's go" Lamar said.

The three of them walked upstairs to and gathered with the other students, Michael a long with them.

"Alright we will be playing dodgeball for the next while. Oh how I love the sound of boys crying in the morning. Like in real life the strongest will prevail. Now you will be categorized, biggest on one side and smallest on the other." Franklin and Floyd went on the smallest while Lamar went to the biggest, because of his height. Franklin wasn't necessarily small. He was somewhat wide, not to the point where he'd be considered fat. And height wise he was around 5'4 to 5'8.

"Alright begin!" the teacher said as he blew the whistle. Everybody ran to the center to pick up a ball and started throwing it at each other. Michael eyed Franklin and threw the ball at his face, but luckily he dodged it. But the poor kid behind him got hit in the face which caused his nose to bleed. Over the course of 10 minutes only 5 kids were left standing. Michael only threw the ball at Franklin to try and get him out, but that obviously wasn't the only reason. Franklin managed to dodge all of Michael's throws until he threw a bullet going right for Franklin's face. Franklin tried to duck but it was too late, the force of the throw caused the ball to move fast hitting Franklin in the face hard.

Franklin flew two feet back and landed painfully on his left arm, and Michael and his buddies were laughing. Franklin felt blood trickle from nose and mouth and was very pissed off. While Michael was laughing he didn't notice Franklin sprinting toward him until it was too late. Franklin jumped and swung his fist toward Michael's face with all of the stregnth he could muster from his anger. This hit caused Michael to fall hard on the floor. His vision was pretty hazy but he managed to mount Michael and rapidly began to punch Michael wherever his fist landed. But since Michael was a lot bigger than Franklin he spun them around into opposite positions and began punching him. Franklin was able to shield his face from Michael's fists, but not all of them. Franklin managed to slide himself from under Michael and kicked up hitting him in the face. They wrestled around until Franklin attempted to choke Michael which caused everybody to rushed to the pair and pulled them away from each other. Lamar and Floyd pulled Franklin back to the locker room. He could hear the coach say that class was cancelled for today.

Franklin studied himself in the mirror. He was leaking blood from his mouth and a little from his nose. He started to get a black eye and the cut on his other eye was open and now bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Lamar asked. Franklin began laughing and turned to look at him. "I never been better". He continued laughing. "Maybe we need to give yo' ass time to get a hold on reality" Lamar said gesturing Floyd to follow him out of the bathroom. Franklin sat down for a few minutes and started to put his uniform on.

"That was quite a show back there" said an unfamiliar voice. Franklin turned to see a chinese boy standing at the door of the locker room. He was tall and had neat, shaggy, black hair. He had on suit pants with black loafers, and was wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up under a light blue vest with dark blue diamond spots on it. He looked rich.

"You want some too?" Franklin said standing up in a defensive stance. The boy chuckled, "Oh don't be so hostile. I come in peace" he stuck out his hand for Franklin to shake it. "My name is Tao Cheng". Franklin reluctantly shook his hand, "Franklin Clinton". Tao looked him up and down, "I could use someone like you" he said under his breath. Franklin raised his eyebrows, "What?". "Nothing. I'll see you around. Franklin Clinton" he said turning around and leaving. Franklin sat back down putting on his vest "Creepy ass nigga".

 **Wow that escalated quickly! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things will definitely get more interesting from here. Good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I just wanted to say that you should check out Bully so you can get a better visualization of the scenery and areas if you've never played it. Or know the map by heart. Also if you haven't checked out the link to the picture of how they look you should. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been writing it for a week. Enjoy!**

One week later

Franklin

It was Saturday morning and the students of Bullworth obviously have no classes for the day. A week has passed since the incident between Michael and Franklin in the Gym. After that nothing happened, well yet at least. Franklin hasn't ran into Michael again, not even in P.E. which they shared together. Maybe the coach moved Michael from that period to avoid tension between him and Franklin, which is surprising considering he seemed to be very interested when the boys. violently wrestled as a part of a class activity. Then again Michael was the star quarterback for the football team and coach didn't want his star player getting in trouble.

Franklin and Lamar were playing darts in the lobby, discussing the upcoming Halloween party in the Gym. "I'm saying you should go" Franklin begged Lamar to agree. Lamar wasn't exactly what you'd call social. He mainly attended to his studies and didn't communicate with anyone outside his clique, Franklin was lucky Lamar spoke to him or Floyd.

"No" Lamar said. Franklin sucked his teeth "Why not?" he said annoyed.

"I will not spend an entire night in that packed, hot building full of bullies and half naked girls when I could be doing more important things like reading and increasing my intelligence" Lamar said uptightly.

"But that's exactly why you should go!" Franklin said. "So you could meet girls and stop playing with imaginary ones in that game you always play. Don't you want a girlfriend?" Franklin asked.

"Not really. All of the girls here are either whores or complete bitches" Lamar replied. "Fine then don't girl for the girls, but for the experience. Do you want your school memories to be you being a total outcast, being bullied and having no fun?" Franklin pointed out. Lamar thought about it for a second before giving in. "Fine. But don't push me into trying to talk to a girl or get drunk or anything" he said seriously. Franklin smiled, "I promise".

Lamar's phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket, "Hello?" Franklin didn't know what the conversation was about but he knew it was not good due to the sudden mood change in Lamar's face. "Okay, I'm going to send somebody" Lamar said urgently.

"What happened?" Franklin said. "My friend's in trouble with some bullies" he said pulling Franklin into his room. He went into his drawer and pulled out a slingshot. This wasn't no ordinary slingshot either. It was black and had a holder that you could put your arm through to steady your aim. It also had a scope that you look through.

"He's at the autoshop now go!" he said. Franklin ran out of the room and through the dorm exit.

Tao Cheng

Tao was walking toward the Harrington House. His father was in town, and he was thinking about the interaction he had with Franklin a week prior. He's done some reseach on Franklin. From Los Santos, born March 23, 1998. Doesn't know his father and has a dead mother. Lives with his maternal aunt, Denise and joined the Chamberlain Grove Families at 11. Also served one year at Blaine County Juvenile Facility for attempting to murder a rival gang member.

This impressed Tao, he may have found a second member for what his father was planning. Violent, due to him being in a gang he most likely won't snitch, and somewhat good at fighting. Near perfect qualities. He walked through the front door and was greeted by the leader of his clique, the Preps.

"Hey, Tao" said Devin Weston, the leader of the Preps. He was pouring himself a glass of scotch. Devin is the richest kid at Bullworth. His father owned eleven percent of the private security company known as Merryweather. On top of that his father was known to offshore his properties and businesses to foreign companies to lower the costs, and he owned shares in several major companies. Unfortunately, his father died in some "accident". But luckily for Devin he inherited all of his fathers shares causing him to be one of the richest kid at Bullworth and in the world.

"Hey Devin, my father in?" he asked. Devin nodded his head and walked Tao to his father, Wei Cheng. On their way up the stairs Devin pulled Devin in close.

"Be careful, your father didn't look quite happy today" he said walking back down the stairs to finish his drink. Tao took caution with Devin's words and entered the door slowly. His father was sitting down on the couch and was talking to one of his thugs before looking at his son.

"A, hái yǒu wǒ de háizi!" (Ah, there's my boy!) Wei said speaking in their native language.

"Nín hǎo bàba, nǐ zěnme yàng? Zěnyàng de mǔqīn?" (Hello father, how are you? How's mother?) he asked.

"Wǒ hěn hǎo. Tóngyàng de, nǐ de mǔqīn. Dāngshí shì shénme nǐ gàosù wǒ 'hǎo xiāoxī?'" (I'm fine. Same with your mother. Now what was this 'good news' you were telling me about) he said sitting down.

"Wǒ xiǎng wǒ zhǎodàole dì èr zhāo wèi zhè shì nǐ de "gōngzuò"" (I think I found a second recruit for this 'job' of yours).

"Zhēn? Zhè shì zhuàngguān! Shì shuí ya?" (Really? That's spectacular! Who is it?)

"Yīgè xīn de xiǎo nánhái, fùlánkèlín·kèlíndùn. Tā shì guānyú 5'4, 183 bàng. Suízhe tā de shēngāo hè tǐzhòng, tā yīdìng néng róngrù tōngfēng kǒu." (A new boy, Franklin Clinton. He's about 5'4, 183 pounds. With his height and weight he can surely fit into the vents.)

Wei cleared his throat and rubbed his chin in a thinking matter. "Ér nǐ wèishéme xuǎnzé tā? Shì shénme ràng tā shèngrèn zhè fèn gōngzuò bǐ shēntǐ tèzhēng děng?" (And why did you choose him? What makes him qualified for this job other than physical traits?) he asked.

"Zhè xiǎo zǐ néng zhàndòu, bàba. Zhēn de hěn hǎo, wǒ jiànguò tā dǎ diào yīgè huāhuā gōngzǐ liǎng cì dān chōngyā tā de dàxiǎo. Tā néng pài shàng yòng chǎng, rúguǒ tāmen yào zhēngqǔ." (This kid can fight, dad. Really well, I've seen him knock down a dude twice his size in a single punch. He can come in handy if they have to fight.)

Wei adjusted himself in his seat and stared at his son with intensity. "Nǐ zěnme zhīdào tā bù huì dǎ xiǎo bàogào, rúguǒ shìqíng biàn huài, tāmen bèi zhuā zhùle? Nǐ zěnme zhīdào tā bù huì chū shǔ nǐ, wǒ, hé qítā rén shēn yǔ zhè xiàng gōngzuò?" (And how do you know he won't snitch, if things were to go bad and they got caught? How do you know he wont rat out you, me, and everyone else involved in the job?) he asked with a very serious voice and concern.

"Wǒ zuòle tā de yīxiē yánjiū. Tā shì zài luòsī sāngtuōsī jiētóu bāngpài huílái. Zhāngbólún shùcóng jiātíng, tā hái yǐ bù lái'ēn xiàn shàonián shèshī huāle yī nián qìtú móushā tā de díduì bāngpài de Ballas de chéngyuán. Zhè xiǎozi shì shídǎshí de, fùqīn." (I did some research on him, he was in a street gang back in Los Santos. Chamberlain Grove Families, he also spent a year at Blaine County Juvenile Facility for attempting to murder a member from his rival gang, the Ballas. This kid is the real deal, father.)

He sat in thought for a moment, "Hǎo ba. Xiànzài, nín jiàng rúhé shuōfú tā?" (Alright. Now how will you convince him?)

Tao smiled, "Wǒ yǒu wǒ de bànfǎ, fùqīn." (I have my ways, father.)

Wei laughed, "Zhè shì wǒ de nánhái. Xiànzài, zǒu ba." (That's my boy. Now go.)

Tao turned around and walked away.

"Nà wǒmen qítā de "zhāo", jí dāngdì de nánhái zài lán sè de tiānkōng, cóng měiguó mǎi dúpǐn de rén. Tā zěnme yàng?" (What about our other 'recruit', that local boy in Blue Skies, the one that buys drugs from us. How is he?) Wei asked.

Tao turned around, "Shuí, tè léi fú?" (Who, Trevor?)

Trevor

"Hey! Trevor I know you're in there motherfucker" said a voice from the outside of the warehouse. The man on the other side was banging on the door. He didn't sound happy.

It was 3:41 PM. Trevor was still asleep, like he always was at this time. He groaned and rolled over in his bed only waking up fully when he felt something next to him. A body it seemed. He opened his eyes to see the back of a girl, or he hoped it was, but then again looking back at what he's done in the past he didn't really care. She had short reddish hair, scars along her back, and she smelled like meth. Just the way Trevor liked his girls. He got up and put his clothes on which consisted of a reddish/orangish color muscle shirt with an illustratuion of a wolf on it. Also some dark brown khaki pants and black biker boots he stole from one of the Greasers.

Once he got his clothes on he walked over to her side of the bed to wake her up. Once he saw her face he recognized who it was, it was Ashley. She was the girlfriend of the head of the Greasers, Johnny Klebitz. That's probably why he's outside. He and Trevor were enemies which in turn made Trevor's clique, the Townies enemies of the Greasers clique. It was no surprise, she'd usually come over to smoke on Friday and they'd usually sleep with each other. He'd usually forget about the night before.

He attempted wake her up.

"Hey" he said. No movement, "Hey! Wake the fuck up" he said a little louder. She opened her eyes looking confused.

"Trevor, baby. What's up?" she said groaning.

"I think your boyfriend's outside" he told her.

She got up and put her clothes on while the man on the other side of the door banged on it louder. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the warehouse only to meet Johnny on the at the door. She walked past him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" Johnny said spinning her around by the arm.

"Y'know just having fun" she said smiling.

"By fucking some that weirdo, Trevor?" he said grabbing her by the arm hard and pulling her toward him.

"Ow Johnny that hurts."

Trevor grabbed a baseball bat from the locker and stood in the door leaning on the frame with the bat hidden from sight.

"Hey, ease up on her. Cowboy" he said taunting Johnny.

Johnny turned around and looked at Trevor ready to strike.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my girl?" he asked. Obviously a rheotorical question.

"I know, you did. But it seems to me your girl isn't satisfied with you so she keeps coming back to these" he said grabbing his crotch.

This angered Johnny a lot so he sprinted toward Trevor to attack, but before he even got four feet close to him Trevor pulled the bat from behind the door and swung it hitting Johnny in his jaw before he knew what hit him. Johnny painfully spun and landed on his face. Ashley screamed and Johnny got up.

"Just you wait you're going to regret that" Johnny said with blood spilling from his mouth. He spat and sat down on his motorcycle and rode off. Ashley looked at Trevor with wide eyes and he simply nodded and shut the door.

He looked around the warehouse, but to him it wasn't a warehouse since he used it as a home. He went through the gate door to the rest of the warehouse and went toward the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had somewhat long hair, but not like a girs though. It ended at the back of his neck and the front of it hung on his forehead. He had cuts and scars on his face from the previous fights he's been in, mainly clique fights between him, Johnny and their cliques. He sat on the toilet and went to the bathroom. When he was done he brushed his teeth, even though he did drugs he still somewhat cared for his body. It was about twenty minutes after his confrontation with Johnny so he wasn't really surprised when he heard the front door being kicked open and Johnny's voice.

"Alright boys find that son of a bitch!" Johnny said referring to Trevor. Trevor hated phrases like "Motherfucker" or "Son of a bitch", how dare anyone disrespect someone else's mother.

Trevor hid in one of the lockers that used to belong to whoever worked in this abandoned warehouse. It was dark and not very much room in their but he was able to look through the vents which produced light into the locker. He saw about twelve guys walk into the back of the warehouse to search for him. All armed with baseball bats or a chair leg. Trevor exited the locker and crouch walked to one of the large scaffoldings and hid in the dark shadows. It was dark in the warehouse so Trevor had an advantage since he was used to it and he was able to hide.

One of them walked past him so he exited the shadow and swung his fist at the guys temple. He fell but he wasn't knocked out so when he fell to the ground Trevor stomped on his head. He picked up his bat and walked into another shadow. One of 'the guys that walked past noticed his buddy laying down on the floor in the disance.

"Hey come check this out guys!" he yelled. Five seconds later they ran toward the goon and their unconscious friend.

"Is he breathing?" One of them said. He recognized the voice, it was Johnny's second in command, Clay.

"Yeah, he is" the goon replied. While they were busy trying to wake him up Trevor crossed through the scaffolding to the other side. He picked up a brick and threw it at a wall on the somewhere far away.

"I think we got 'em boys" one of them said running. All of them ran toward the noise but one, he was too busy kicking his friend to get him up. Trevor took the opportunity and snuck behind him and brought the bat down on his head, knocking him out. While everyone else was on the opposite side of the warehouse he took off running toward the exit.

"Hey! I see him" said one of them running toward him, now they were all running after him. As he ran toward the exit he can see Johnny with his back turned sitting in a chair. As he got closer Johnny became suspicious before turning around and spotting Trevor.

"Hey!" he yelled getting up and trying to get Trevor. But Trevor picked up speed and knocked both him and Johnny to the ground. Trevor got up fast and ran out the door. He sprinted toward the power plant where he knew his boys would be there. He looked behind to see Johnny hop onto his motorcycle and chase after him. He picked up speed a bit more and he was nearly to the power plant. On the way he saw a couple of his boys.

They saw their leader running from the Greasers so they ran up and tackled a couple off of their bicycles. Trevor looked back again to see Johnny catching up, quickly, then again he was on a motorcycle. Luckily, he made it to the power plant and ran inside the gates. He locked them out. He saw a group of twelve boys, no older than 19.

"Hey boys!" he yelled. They all turned around. Trevor ran up to them out of breath.

"Trevor, what's wrong?" said Wade, the third in command of the Townies.

"Greasers...incoming" he said. The rest of the Townies yelled with excitement. They loved when there was a clique war with the Greasers. Seconds later Johnny came crashing through the barricaded gate with his motorcycle being followed closely behind by his goons.

The Townies and the Greasers ran at each other and clashed like something out of a movie. While they were fighting Johnny and Trevor walked toward each other and once they got into close proximity Johnny swung and Trevor ducked making Johnny miss. Trevor took the opportunity and gut punched Johnny causing Johnny to bend over holding his stomach. Out of no where Johnny tackled Trevor to the floor and head butted him. This made Trevor bleed from his mouth and also made him angry.

Trevor swung up hitting Johnny off of him and he stood up and began to stomp and kick Johnny wherever his foot landed. Johnny grabbed his foot and yanked it up making Trevor fall back. He attempted to mount Trevor again but he kicked up hitting Johnny in his knees making him fall to the ground on his knees. Trevor kicked Johnny in his face and he fell onto his back. Trevor could hear police sirens in the distance and Trevor got up and ran.

"This isn't over Trevor...do you hear me!" Johnny said behind him. Trevor ran out of the gates and was met by the Bullworth Police Department. He got on the bicycle of one of the Greasers, he would've taken Johnny's motorcycle but it was totalled from the break in. Trevor pedaled faster as the cop car turned around and made a quick turn and went toward Happy Volts Asylum. The police car came around the corner and picked up speed. He decided to not go through the tunnel leading to Happy Volts but instead the tunnel leading to the nearby academy. He went across the bridge and bunny hopped off the end of it. The car drove on it too and the bridge nearly collapsed into the water. When it went off of the bridge the driver lost control a bit and it nearly flipped over. Trevor used this to his advantage as there was another, longer drop just ahead. Trevor pedaled faster and avoided being hit by the car in such a narrow space. He finally reached the longer drop and bunny hopped. He braced himself for impact but he painfully hit his junk on the seat. This sent him tumbling on the ground. The police car landed and as Trevor had hoped the driver lost control and the car flipped over, luckily not too bad to kill him.

Trevor got up and tried to tried to pedal away on the bike but his junk was still hurting.

"Ow...fuck!"

Franklin

Franklin arrived at the autoshop and hid behind the dumpster. He could 2 white shirted boys, or like Lamar called them "Bullies", attacking a small, chubby kid. He was white, about 5'6 with a shaved head. The kid must've been paralyzed or could hardly walk or something because he had crutches with the arm holsters. Cowards, beating up a kid with crutches. Franklin stepped from behind the dumpster. He aimed the slingshot at the head of one of the white shirted boys. He put a rock in the sling and pulled back and let go. The rock hit the kid in the back on the head, knocking him out instantly. The kid next to him was alerted and ran around the wall, Franklin began to follow him. He could see that the boy he knocked out with the slingshot was bleeding a bit from the wound. Franklin attempted to wake him to see if he was okay because he wasn't making any sound.

Franklin got worried for a second which is surprising considering that the reason he's here in the first place was because he nearly shot a Ballas member to death in front of Davis High. But the kid moved slightly and was snoring a bit. Franklin sighed with relief before pursuing the other bully. He ran around the wall to see the boy and three of his friends waiting for him.

"Come on show us what you got, convict" the blonde haired boy said running at Franklin.

"Convict?" Franklin said slightly confused.

The boy swung his fist at Franklin, hitting him in his jaw. The kid attempted to hit him again but Franklin blocked it and tackled the boy to the ground punching him in his mouth. Another boy tried to kick Franklin but he rolled out of the way of the oncoming foot. Lamar's friend raised one of his crutches and bashed one of them in the head. The boy was about to hit him until Franklin tackled him from behind causing him to hit his face on the concrete. Hard. He was knocked out, or Franklin hoped he was. Franklin turned and was immediately greeted by a kick to the stomach. Franklin fell to his knees trying to get back the wind that just left him. Lamar's friend got the attention off of Franklin by tripping one of the boys and took whatever beating that was coming to him. Franklin quickly regained his breath and snuck behind one of the boys and swung his fist at the side of his face, knocking him out. The remaining two chased Franklin as he ran.

Franklin hid behind a broken down car as the other two ran past where he was hiding, completely oblivious to the fact that he was there. Franklin hurried and went back to Lamar's friend who just got back on his feet. "Hey man, are you okay?" Franklin asked.

The boy was observing his broken glasses then looked back at Franklin. "Kinda, you should be worried if you are okay. You don't look too good" he said with concern.

Franklin laughed "I'm used to it by now". The boy stuck his hand out and introduced himself, "Well where are my manners? My name is Lester".

Franklin shook his hand, "Franklin".

"Well, Franklin I do not have any money on me at the moment so here, take this" he said walking to the side of the dumpster and coming back with a skateboard.

"Now that you'll excuse me I have some work to attend to. Have a nice day" he said turning around and slowly walked through the parking lot.

Franklin looked at the skateboard he received. The front was green with two black spots on it. It was polished and smooth unlike most skateboards. He looked on the back of it. It had green wheels and black trucks on it. He got on the board and began riding it toward the gate and into the town.

On his way into Bullworth Town he remembered the name one of them called him. "Convict?" he said to himself. "Lamar or Floyd must've blabbed about me being in juvie. Or someone must've overheard. Great". Franklin arrived in Bullworth Town. It was small, way smaller than Los Santos. There was a building somewhat identical to Bullworth Academy down the road. Must've been Town Hall. Franklin decided it was time to cut his hair and was looking for a barber shop. He saw a man walking toward him and asked him where it was.

"Excuse me, sir. Is there a barber in this town?" he asked.

"Right down there, kid" he said pointing down the street to a small building. "Thanks" he said with gratitude. Franklin walked down to the building and went inside. It was an old, dirty looking place. Very different from the neighborhood one back in Los Santos.

"Ah you come for the haircut, yes?" a man said with an eastern European accent. Russia probably. Franklin nodded and the man opened his chair. He put his skateboard by the soda machine and went and sat down in the open seat.

"What do you want?" the man said. Franklin observed himself in the mirror for a moment. "Trim the top and cut the sides low" he replied. Franklin sat in the seat for about ten minutes, wincing at the pain of the main clipping through his afro, his hair getting caught many times.

"Alright, we're done" the man said handing Franklin a mirror. Franklin observed his hair for a minute. "Looks nice. Thanks" he said getting up and paying the man ten dollars. He grabbed his skateboard and left. He placed his skateboard on the ground and began riding it back to school. "Now I still can't get that name outta my head. Convict."

Amanda

Amanda was sitting on the bleachers inside the gym. Practice has just ended and she was lonely. Michael was of course at football practice, like he always was. She decided to roam around and hopefully find something interesting. "Hey, Amanda" she turned around to see her boyfriend's best friend, Kyle.

"Oh hey, Kyle. Shouldn't you be at practice?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I had to use the bathroom" he replied. He looked at her and noticed she wasn't her usual happy, gleeful self.

"What's wrong?" he said curiously. She looked at him "Nothing. I'm fine" she said obviously lying. "No there's something wrong. Let's talk" he said sitting down on the bleachers. She sat down next to him, awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She sighed, "I'm thinking about if I should dump Michael".

"Why?"

"It's that he doesn't spend a lot of time with me. Either he's in class or at football practice. Even if I do manage to catch him inbetween he's busy or too tired to do anything else."

"Well you know how he is about his football career. Not letting anything stop him."

"I know but still. He can still talk to me for a few minutes." she said resting her head in her palm. She looked up at Kyle, "Do you have a girlfriend, Kyle?" she asked.

"No" he said. Honestly, he wasn't lying. He didn't exactly have a girlfriend. He usually messed with vulnerable, easy girls and those who had boyfriends.

"Well you deserve one, because you actually bothered to stay and listen instead of running off to God know's where" she said scooting oddly close to him. Kyle felt kind of uncomfortable at how close she was sitting to him. But he actually liked it.

"I think I'd rather stay single. I can't stay committed to one person" he said.

"Really?" she asked. "Have you ever messed around with girls in a relationships?"

He knew where this was going. Amanda was cute and all. She had long brown hair that was put into a ponytail, hazel eyes, and an hourglass figure. But at the end of the day she was the girl of his bestfriend.

"That's all I basically go for."

"Would you consider me?"

"No" he said. This made her a little annoyed.

"Why not?"

"You're dating my bestfriend" he reminded her.

"So?"

"So what if Michael finds out?"

"He isn't going to find out" Amanda said assuring him.

"Sorry, I can't risk it" Kyle said standing up. He couldn't do it, if he got caught there'd be so much to lose. His spot on the team, his reputation (well technically he already had one amongst the girls and it wasn't a good one). Amanda grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

"Come on, please? I just need someone to fill the void. I'm lonely and I just need some comfort." She started crying, well fake crying but Kyle didn't realize. He felt bad for her, has she been neglected this bad? Even though he's been the cause of a lot of them, he hated seeing girls cry.

He sat down, "Fine if it means so much to you, I'll do it."

"Really? Oh thanks Kyle" she said giving him a kiss. This surprised him, he wasn't quite ready for this yet. He pulled away.

"Let's slow it down here" he said looking at his watch. "I gotta go back. See ya" he ran toward the exit. Her smile vanished almost instantly as she realized she was alone. Again.

"Well I'm alone again."

 **Uh oh cheater alert! Making the part with Amanda was hard but I got through it. Let me say the Amanda/Kyle interaction will lead to some heavy shit. I already wrote that part in a page about 2 down but I might move it to 3. I also added Tao and Trevor in at the last moment as I didn't want to leave them out for too long especially since Tao plays a large role in the crime portion of the story. I got the whole hiding in the shadow idea in Trevors story from another Rockstar game called "Manhunt". Anyway I just want to make clear about the ages of these characters. This story takes place in 2013 so thats why Franklin is 15 and born in 1998. Michael is 17, Trevor 18, Amanda is 17, Kyle is 17, Lamar 16, Floyd 15, Johnny 19, Ashley 18, Tao 16, and Devon is 18. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this and review if you have any tips onto how to make the story better or if you enjoyed it. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was studying for my tests and I didn't have time to publish this. Anyway I promise I wont take that long again. Enjoy the story.**

Floyd

Floyd was sitting at the fountain in front of the statue of the school's mascot, he was alone at the moment. He was wondering where Franklin was, he saw him running toward the Autoshop but he seemed in a hurry and he didn't want to bother him. But that was hours ago. He was looking in the distance at someone. A girl. There was this girl he liked, her name was Debra. She was a very well known and popular student at Bullworth, she was president of the debate team, ran and won class president and was a cheerleader. Every student liked her. He had no chance. She was talking to some of her cheerleader friends over by the entrance to the Gym. He wished she noticed him, which is odd considering she knew nearly everyone at this school.

"She's cute", said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Franklin standing behind him, with a new hairstyle. He sat down beside him and looked at the girl his friend was looking at.

"Yeah, she is pretty" Floyd said.

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Debra and how could you not know her? She's literally one of the most popular girls here. She's a cheerleader, president of the debate team, and is class president."

"If you know so much about her, why don't you go talk to her?"

Floyd widened his eyes a tensed a bit. He couldn't get near Debra without strange or doing something to make him look like a fool, let alone speak to her.

"What? M-M-Me talk to her?" he said stuttering.

"Well you're sitting here alone staring at her not blinking like a creep, go talk to her" Franklin said.

"I can't, I'm going to make myself look like an idiot. Besides she probably doesn't know I exist."

Franklin sighed, "Well make yourself known to her. Either you sit here staring at her and have her not knowing you exist or you talk to her and you might have a shot. It's not that bad."

Floyd thought about it for a second, his heart beating fast. Franklin was right.

"Fine. But what would I talk to her about?" he asked, still shy.

"Talk to her about the upcoming Halloween party and see if she's going, maybe ask her if she'd go with you."

Floyd took a deep and shaky breath, "Okay." Floyd got up and took a step, he turned to look at Franklin. He nodded before turning back around and walking toward her hesitantly. As he got closer he became more nervous, almost to the point of throwing up. Once he approached her the girls she was talking to looked behind her at him and backed away a bit. This caused Debra to become curious and turn around where she was eye to eye with Floyd. She was confused for a second but quickly smiled.

"Oh hey Floyd!" she said in her usual cheery tone.

Her saying his name made Floyd's body relax a bit with relief and made his heart beat slow down. At least she knew who he was so that didn't make it as awkward.

"Hi Debra..." he said playing with his hands and looking down a bit. He was a little unsure about what to do next so he looked over at Franklin while pretending to look around. Franklin took note of this and motioned his hand as if he were egging him on. He looked back hoping Debra wouldn't notice what just happened but she wasn't blind. She pointed her eyes in the direction of Franklin but she chose to ignore it.

"So uh... have you heard about the upcoming Halloween party?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

Floyd had a bit of trouble finding words for it out but he managed to do it, "If you were going I was thinking maybe you'd go with me?" he said cringing.

It seemed like she was trying to say something but he noticed her look behind him. He heard a laugh, a somewhat deep one. He turned around to see a big, tall, blonde haired boy looking down on him. Floyd recognized the boy as Steve Haines, the leader of the Bullies. He was with another boy, a boy who looked hispanic, mainly Puerto Rican.

"Look who we have here, Andreas." he said to his partner referencing Floyd. He circled around Debra and Floyd a few times. Floyd looked over at the fountain to see Franklin standing up as if he was ready to run over, but he was waiting for someone to make a move.

"So babe, mind telling me why you're talking to this loser?" Steve said hugging Debra from behind which she rejected by pulling his hands off of her waist.

"Floyd here was asking me if I was going to the Halloween party next week. Yes, I would like to attend with you." Floyd's face was blushing bright red and he smiled slightly. It didn't last long though as he looked at Steve who didn't take it well.

"What?" he said. Walking up to Floyd. Floyd stood his ground as he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Debra. He stood straight and braced himself preparing for a beating and he was staring bullets at him.

"You think it's okay to ask my girl out?" Steve asked Floyd.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Steve. Leave him alone." Debra said from behind him. She had a worried almost terrified look on her face.

Although he was scared on the inside he still stood his ground. Floyd's confidence overwhelmed him making him stupidly say, "Yes."

Steve cracked his knuckles and looked like he was ready to punch Floyd before Franklin intervened.

"Hey, leave him alone motherfucker!" Franklin said power walking toward the group. Steve looked over at him and laughed.

"Look who it is, the convict. Why don't you mind your own business?." Steve said taunting him.

" _ **There goes that name again**_ " Franklin thought.

"When you mess with my friends it is my business. Now you got two choices, step back and leave him alone or I beat your ass like I did to your friends a couple of hours ago. The choice is yours." Franklin threatened.

Steve's face immediately lit up with anger at what he just heard. "You did what?" Steve shoved Franklin hard which made him fall to the ground. Debra gasped and stepped back slightly while her friends looked on with glee. Franklin got up fast and attempted to swing on Steve but he caught his arm. Franklin swung his other arm but that was caught too. Steve headbutted Franklin causing him to fall back on the ground. Franklin started to leak from his mouth. Franklin took note of both of his hands being caught and swung on Steve again. Steve caught both of his hands again but Franklin used this to his advantage and jumped and used Steve like a swing and swung his feet into Steve's crotch. Steve dropped Franklin and covered his crotch. Franklin got up and grabbed Steve by the neck and swung his fist at Steve's jaw with all of his power and knocked Steve to the ground.

"Hey stop it!" said a prefect running toward the group.

Franklin attempted to explain to the prefect what was wrong but he was running top speed at Franklin. If he didn't move he would be tackled. Franklin waited until the prefect got close to him before moving quickly to the side and putting his foot out tripping him.

"Good luck, Floyd" Franklin said as he darted away from the group and the prefect.

The prefect got up and called the other prefects in the area to get Franklin.

Floyd looked awkwardly at Debra, "I'll see you later..." then he darted off before Steve or Andreas could harm him. Steve especially since Franklin beat him up on Floyd's behalf.

Steve yelled after Franklin, or at least tried to with a broken jaw, "I'll see you later, convict! You and your boyfriend will regret this!"

Floyd ran until he reached the library, safe out of Bully territory. He was out of breath and damn near puking after what just happened. He basically had a bounty on his head set by the leader of the Bullies. He knew Franklin could handle himself but he couldn't, he had to stay near Franklin at all costs to avoid being beaten up. But on the other hand he was happy, he finally got the chance to talk to Debra and his attempt to get her to go to the Halloween party with him was successful. Quite frankly he didn't give a shit what happened to him because at least he had a date. He went into the library to get out of the line of site of any Bullies and probably find Lamar.

Franklin

Franklin was hiding in the trash can from the swarm of prefects coming after him. He watched as they walked around the front of the school searching for him. They all started to walk further and further away from his hiding space. So like a complete moron he didn't think to wait it out a few minutes before leaving the trash can so he hopped out and tried to walk away from the scene. He thought it was all clear before he felt someone grab him from behind by the collar and put him into a headlock. Franklin tried to pull away but the prefect tripped him backwards and he fell onto his back.

"Oh Dr. Crabblesnitch is going to have some fun with you." said the prefect laughing. Franklin sighed and closed his eyes while resting his head on the ground.

Franklin waited in the main office before Miss Danvers called him.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting for you, Clinton."

Franklin got up and walked into the headmasters office. Crabblesnitch was sitting there waiting for him.

"Sit down, boy." Franklin did as the headmaster commanded and sat on the chair in front the desk.

"Now tell me why you're in here."

"I was stopping a friend from getting beaten up" Franklin said in a low voice.

"That's not what the prefect told me. He said you hit one of them?" he asked Franklin if these allegations were true.

"Well the dude was running top speed at me and I felt threatened so I did it in self-defense."

"Clinton, listen to my words. Do. Not. Fight the prefects! I have your rap sheet right here and it's been saying you've done a lot of other naughty things. It says last week you were caught fighting some of our fellow students. It says it was on the day you arrived."

"That ain't my fault! They attacked me first for no other reason than the fact that I was new. This place is full of bullies and maniacs."

"Nonsense! That's school spirit. In my day we felt nothing of castrating the new boys. Builds character, makes men out of boys. It also says here in P.E. you had a fight with our star quarterback, Michael de Santa?"

"He's been out to get me since the day I arrived this is how it all star..." Franklin tried to get out before he was interrupted.

"I don't care, Clinton. Look since this is your first time being in here this is a warning. But you will not get off without punishment. Detention starts at 5:00 in the library. Be there! You may go now."

Franklin got up and walked out of the office. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:50. He had ten minutes to get to the library so he ran.

Franklin was sitting at a table in the library. There were about seven other students in the library for detention. Instead of doing nothing which was boring he decided to read a book. He look for a book that was actually interesting to read. He found a Republican Space Rangers comic and went with that, he turned the corner and ran into a girl knocking her books down.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Franklin said. He bent down to pick up the books. He stood up and handed her the books.

"Thanks" the girl said. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're Franklin, right?" the girl asked.

This surprised Franklin as he has never seen this girl in his life, how could she possibly know his name?

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"We're in the same P.E. class together."

"Oh yeah, you're uhhhh" he said pretending he knows her name but he didn't.

"It's Tanisha."

"Sorry I just never noticed you."

"It's fine, a lot of people don't notice me. I'm usually quiet. Almost like I am invisible."

"Well I guess I proved that you aren't" Franklin joked refrencing them colliding with each other. They both laughed.

Franklin looked her up and down. She was black with black straight hair. She was a bit taller than Franklin around 5'6. She was wearing a dark green Bullworth vest with a black button up underneath. She was also waring a dark green skirt and black sneakers. She was cute.

"So what are you here for?" he asked.

"I was late to class too many times. It's a pretty stupid reason. What about you?"

"I'm here for fighting."

"I'm not surprised, there's a brawl every five minutes at this school. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Los Santos."

"Really? Me too. What part?"

"The city of Davis, South Los Santos."

"Rockford Hills."

"Oh so you're a rich girl?"

"Yeah" she laughed nervously, "I guess you can say that."

"What school did you go to? I went to Davis High."

"I went to North LS High."

"How was it?"

"It was...typical. Apart from all of the fights it was peaceful. No where as bad as this school. I heard Davis High was really bad too."

"It was. Drugs, gangs, murders, you name it and it probably happened."

"So was there a giant tornado that ripped the school in half?"

"I didn't mean shit like that, hahaha. Do you recall anything interesting from North LS?"

"Let me see...there was this one time where a girl got her blouse nearly torn off. Let me tell you.." Tanisha went on to describe what happened. Apparently this guy named Kyle tried to "kill" this one girls boyfriend.

"Hahaha so what happened after that?"

Tanisha tried to speak but was cut off.

The librarian spoke up, "Alright everyone detention is over, I don't want to see anyone of you back here again. You may go."

Everyone stood up and walked toward the exit.

"Well it was nice talking to you Franklin, here take my number." she said handing Franklin some paper with her number on it. 603-555-2104.

"Bye." she said walking away from him. Franklin looked at her rear end as she walked away.

He put her number in his Drone smartphone and left the library. It was getting dark out so he went into the Boys Dorm to see if Floyd was there. He walked in his room and Floyd was there laying on his bed reading a book.

"Hey, Floyd. Are you alright?"

Floyd looked up at Franklin, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I left you with those guys, they didn't try to beat you up or anything did they?"

"Nah, after the prefect started to chase you I took off aswell. Afraid he'd hurt me after what you did to him."

"Sorry about that, dawg. He got what he had coming. And at least you didn't get beat up in front of Darla."

"Debra" Floyd corrected.

"Whatever. Who was that goon anyway?" Franklin asked.

"That was Steve Haines. The leader of the Bullies. You know the guys you've been fighting with?"

"Yeah I know who they are. Shit! I beat up the leader, now they really gonna be on my ass. I'm trying to stay outta trouble. What he want with you anyway?"

"Debra accepted my offer of going to the Halloween party right in front of him. Apparently they used to date and that didn't sit right with him."

Franklin smiled, "Oh shit she said yes? That's wassup. Told you it wouldn't be that bad." Franklin tried to give Floyd a handshake but it failed miserably. "We'll work on that."

Floyd sighed, "I still don't understand how the nicest, most innocent girl on campus would choose to date that brute."

Franklin shrugged, "I don't know, man. Girls are usually attracted to guys who treat 'em like shit and are complete assholes." He began to change into a black tank top, and green sweatpants, his "pajamas". He sat on his bed and looked at the clock, it was 6:30 and it was starting to get dark. After a long day of beating people up and running from authority he was tired. Which is odd considering he did that a lot back in Los Santos. He thought about the events of that day and remembered that girl he spoke to in detention. She was...interesting, to say the least. She wasn't quite odd but his interaction with her was somewhat strange, at first. He thought it was funny when she told him about a fight that occured at her old school. Still, there was something about her that he liked, but he didn't know what. Just some kind of allure. Franklin laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Night, Floyd."

"Goodnight."

The Next Day

Trevor

Trevor was in the power plant walking toward a big group of boys. His boys. His best friend, Ron Jakowski, frantically power walked over him.

"Trevor, I heard about what went down yesterday, are you ok!?" he said nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Nervous Ron. And where the fuck were you during it?"

Ron put his head down slightly out of fear with his voice quivering, "I was out attending business. Making money for our 'organization'." Trevor hated when Ron did this. He had no idea why his best friend and second in command was afraid of him. I mean it's not like he was complaining or anything, he needed his boys to fear him to keep himself in power, let everyone know he's the boss. But he felt bad when Ron did it. I mean yes, he was the main reason Ron had a knee brace on, but still.

"Where's Wade?"

"Off doing God knows what."

"Listen Ron, I need you and Wade to gather the boys and tell them to come down to the docks tonight. We need to have a meeting about what we're going to do about them greaseball fucks."

Ron quickly agreed, "Yes. Sure thing, Trevor." Trevor turned around and left as Ron started speaking to the other boys. "Boys! Trevor wanted to inform you that there will be a meeting held at the docks tonight. Everybody go tell any of the others about this meeting."

Trevor walked out of the gates of the power plant and closed them. He started to walk around the small town of Blue Skies just wandering. He was thinking about what he was gonna say at the meeting tonight at the docks until a guy in a black leather jacket came up on the side of him on a bicycle. By the clothing Trevor knew he was a Greaser. Trevor stopped and turned to look at the guy. It was about ten seconds before the guy said something.

"Johnny's lookin' for ya."

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "Like I give a fuck about that shaved headed fuck."

"Hey watch how you talk about Johnny K!" the boy warned.

"Oooohh I'm so scared! Get out of here before I beat your ass like I did your leader yesterday." Trevor retorted.

"Hey fuck you creep! You better sleep with one eye open and watch your back. Johnny K will have his revenge. Only a matter of time." He laughed and began to pedal. This made Trevor angry. Although he didn't care, he didn't like being disrespected. He picked up a bottle nearby and ran toward the guy. The guy heard Trevor running behind him and began to pedal faster. Trevor knew he wasn't going to catch up to the guy so he chucked the bottle at his head. It hit him and made the guy fall off of his bicycle. He got up fast and hopped onto his bicycle before Trevor could get him.

"Yeah run away you fucking pussy!" Trevor yelled after him.

Later that night.

Trevor was walking toward the meeting spot at the docks. He was walking fast as he wanted to get there quick. He walked through the tunnel leading to the docks to see a group of about thirty boys in the distance. As he walked someone yelled, "There he is!" and soon everyone turned and started clapping a cheering as their leader walked through the crowd of boys. As he walked he stuck his arms out so that people could high five him. He got to the front of the crowd and stood on a box making him higher than the crowd.

He began to speak, "Boys. I call you here this night because of one thing. Honor. Johnny Klebitz and his gang of pussies slander me...and all of you. He slanders our group and what we stand for and boys are just gonna let that happen?"

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Are we just gonna sit around and let them take our customers(by that he meant people who buy drugs and stuff from them. The stuff he gets from Tao's father. But that's coming real soon.) and make us lose money? The same money I use to pay and feed you with! Are we just gonna let that happen?!"

"NO!"

"Are we gonna let them know who's boss around here? And show them what it means to mess with the Townies?!"

"YES!"

"Then join me brothers. Tomorrow I plan to raid their hideout and destroy their inventory. Probably even steal some. Are you boys with me!?"

"YES!"

"Good!"

Trevor attempted to speak again but was cut off by a sudden pain on the left side of his body. He touched the hurting area and felt the tip of his fingers get wet. He looked at his fingers and saw they were covered in none other than his own blood. Others noticed this and a few yelled out, "He's been shot!" while the others attempted to see where the shot came from. Soon a small spark lit quickly in the distance as a loud popping noise was heard. One of them fell to their knees and screamed in pain as a large group of boys came from where the spark was and started shooting at them. Some of the Townies pulled out firearms of their own and began open firing back. The rest started running away toward the water with some of them getting shot and falling down. Trevor knew it was the Greasers by the leather jackets they were wearing. Trevor jumped from the box and followed the others as fast as he could with the bullet wound. He felt another bullet hit his leg which caused him to fall again, but someone picked him up and put him onto his feet before they started running again. Trevor saw everyone climb up on a ledge and headed toward the water. Trevor pulled himself up onto the ledge with difficulty and jumped into the cold water like everyone else did and started to swim. As he was swimming he saw a few boys getting shot. Only two were fatally wounded, one getting shot clean through the head and other getting shot in his spine and drowning due to him being paralyzed from the spinal injury. Up on the beach ahead he saw about fifteen Townies running away from the water and to the nearby school whose gates were open at this time. He saw Ron and Wade waiting for him on the very small beach. Trevor swam faster but was shot again in his back.

"TREVOR!" Ron yelled to his best friend. Trevor was weak and getting very tired. His body was becoming numb and the water flipped him over onto his back. He tried to move but couldn't. His vision was blurry and reddish. He looked over to where some of the Greasers were standing in the distance and saw no other but Johnny Klebitz looking at him. Johnny raised what seemed like a pistol in his hand at Trevor. Trevor raised his fist at Johnny and lifted his middle finger at him before Johnny pulled the trigger and shot Trevor with great accuracy considering how far he was and that Trevor was in the water. Trevor couldn't feel where the bullet hit him. His hearing was slowly fading away but he could hear Ron and Wade yell his name. His hearing was now gone and his vision slowly faded into darkness and the water currents made his body drift away.

Franklin

Franklin woke up to the sound of gunfire nearby. He quickly rose from the bed and looked at Floyd who was also looking back at Franklin.

"Yo what the fuck was that?!" Franklin asked Floyd.

"Sounded like gunfire."

Franklin got out of bed and so did Floyd and they both walked into the hallway of the dorm to see the everybody walking out of their dorm rooms and chatting about the noise. Everyone was whispering slightly.

"Was that gunfire?" Someone asked.

"No it was someone fucking playing the electric guitar!" Another person said.

"Hey buddy, fuck you!"

Lamar spoke up, "Aye this isn't the time to be fighting right now!"

"What do we do?" said another boy.

"I say we go check it out" said a big guy. Must've been a jock.

Everybody yelled at the guy confused as to why anybody would want to check out the gunfire.

"Go lock the doors!" said a rather familiar voice. He looked at the sound of the voice and saw that it was coming from Michael, that guy he fought in P.E. a week ago.

Someone went and locked the doors. Some dude looked at Franklin with hostility, "It's probably some of convict's friends coming to shoot up the place." With the insult he called him he had to have been apart of the Bullies clique.

Everyone including Lamar, Michael, and Floyd looked at Franklin for some explanation.

"Why the fuck would I do something like this?" Franklin asked.

"I don't know you've been getting in a lot of fights lately with us and you wanna call your homeboys down here to cap us."

"Man, shut the fuck up!"

"He's not denying it!"

"Motherfucker I said I didn't do shit!" Franklin said stepping toward the boy getting ready to swing.

"You wanna go?" The boy asked Franklin. They were about to start fighting before they heard a bang on the door and someone yelling on the other side. This made everyone freeze and look at each other frantically figuring out what to do.

"Help us please!" The guy on the other side begged.

"Fuck what do we do?" The guy from earlier asked.

"We don't let them in. Duh!" Said the guy who mocked the other guy earlier.

"Eat me, buddy." He said holding up his middle finger. A few people laughed at this before being sushed by Michael.

"Wait! I don't hear anything. I think they went away!" Michael said.

Everyone sighed before the sound of glass being shattered from the lobby filled the hallway.

Someone who was in the middle of the hallway in front of the lobby yelled, "They're trying to come in!"

Everyone rushed to the lobby and watched as the guy tried to climb in the window. The boys pulled him through and threw him to the ground and everyone started to beat him up.

"Wait! wait! wait! Stop!" Some big guy rushed in and stopped everyone from beating the absolute shit out of the poor guy.

"What do you want?!" The guy asked.

"Me and my friends were in a shooting and we need a safe place to be. Please don't kick us out!" The guy pleaded.

Everyone looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Someone asked.

"I say we kick them out. How can we trust them?" Someone in the back asked. This caused about 20% of the students to agree with him.

"Please I beg of you!" He lifted his shirt to expose a bullet wound on his stomach.

"Holy shit!" Someone yelled.

"Please! Just one night and we'll be on our way."

Everybody thought about it before the big guy agreed, "Fine you can stay a few days."

"Oh thank you! Come on boys!" He said. About ten boys began to crawl through the window. Floyd immediately recognized one of them.

"Wade?"

The dreaded guy with lip piercings looked at the boy, "Cousin Floyd?"

Wade and Floyd hugged each other. Franklin heard someone whisper, "Gay" in the back.

"What are you doing here, Wade?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Alright guys, get back to your rooms!" The guy yelled. Everyone went to their rooms. Some of the upper classmen conversed with the people and told them there were a lot of spare blankets in the basement of the dorm. Franklin didn't really care. He laid in his bed and tried to go back to sleep. But he was thinking about what just happened and he started cracking up.

Floyd came into the room, "Oh boy that was fun."

"It was funny, too. So that was your cousin?"

"Yeah it was. He used to go here but he dropped out, I don't know why."

"Oh okay." Franklin said as he started laughing again.

 **Wow that was dark. Let me just clear something up and say that technically no minors were harmed/killed. All of the Townies are past the age of 18. Just wanted to clear this up. I was cracking up when writing about everyone hearing the gun shots in the dorm. Needed some sort of comic relief after what happened. Anyway I promise I wont take so long to upload another chapter. I'm gonna start it after I publish this. Have a good day. Shoutout to RedRose85 for giving me a shoutout on her story "That Awkward Morning After." Have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys I apologize I din't upload last week I just have a presentation coming up and I've been busy with that. At least it isn't as long as last time.**

Trevor

Trevor woke up groaning. His vision was blurry and he felt extreme pain in his lower back, his left leg, right side chest, and his abdomen. The hot sun was beaming down on him hard. He tried to move before all of the bullet wounds started to react.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fuck!" he howled. He relaxed back on the sand and looked around. He was at a beach. He looked up and saw a familiar looking lighthouse. He recognized it and immediately knew his location. He was in Old Bullworth Vale, at the lighthouse right by the carnival. He gathered his strength and braced himself for the pain and stood up. He walked slowly toward the lighthouse. He went up the ramp and to the double doors. He knocked on it and waited a few seconds before knocking again.

"Hey! Hello anybody in there?" he yelled. He felt like passing out and grew impatient. He used whatever strength he could muster and broke the window and climbed through. He looked around and went toward the refrigerator behind the bar counter and opened it and chugged a big jug of water. He burped and then went to look for any cabinets that could have any sort of medical supplies like bandages or ointment. He couldn't find any downstairs so he decided to go up to the top and see if he could find any. Surprisingly, he did find medicine and bandages. What a weird place to find them. He took a bottle of painkillers and popped a couple in his mouth. He found a backpack and dumped all of its contents out and filling it with medical supplies, food, and water. He wrapped the bandages around his wounds and preceded to go down stairs before hearing...

"What the fuck?" said an unknown voice downstairs. Trevor immediately went back up into the lighthouse and tried to find a place to hide. There was a set of lockers that was there. He hopped into the locker and looked through the vents. He looked around and heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I know that motherfucker is still here, I have a feeling!" the guy said. About five seconds later a boy no older than 16 appeared. He was around 5'11, about 160 Ibs and was muscular. He had long dark hair twisted into a bun, blue eyes, and a French accent. By the outfit he was wearing Trevor guessed that he was part of the Preppies clique which consisted of the usual dark blue diamond spots on his vest.

"I'll be there in a second!" the other yelled from downstairs. The guy walked around the room and spotted the raided cabinet and dumped contents of the bag.

"Son of a bitch, he raided our stuff!" he said. Trevor could see him do a double take toward the set of lockers in the corner and he got up and started walking toward the lockers. He went to the first locker and opened it up. Nothing. He did the same down the row of lockers before he reached the one Trevor was in. The boy bent a bit to open the locker and Trevor used this to his advantage and quickly opened the locker door hard hitting the poor prep in the face. The guy screamed and fell to the ground holding his bleeding nose as Trevor kicked him in his head knocking him out.

"Fabien?" the guy from downstairs said. Trevor could hear him walking up to the lighthouse and Trevor had to react quick. He climbed out of the lighthouse window and dropped down while still holding onto the ledge so he wouldn't be seen. He looked for a safe way down rather than jumping down on the building the lighthouse was attached to, which wouldv'e probably broken his legs. He held on and started shimmying along the building looking for a way which thank God there was. There was a little makeshift ladder made of old brick which were popping out of the side of the lighthouse. He reached for the brick below him to grab onto which was difficult but he managed to do so. On his way down he could hear the guy trying to awake the knocked out boy, well Fabien is his name.

"Fabien! Wake the fuck up." he said repeatedly. The boy then decided to walk over to the window knowing the guy who broke into the lighthouse couldn't have been that far. He looked out of the lighthouse window and looked down searching for Trevor. He looked out of every window to get a look at all angles of the building. Trevor looked up to see the window open up and they guys face pop out. Trevor turned the corner to avoid being seen and jumped down off the top of the building connected to the lighthouse into the sand below.

"Hey you! Stop!" yelled the guy. Trevor looked up and saw the guy pointing down at him and soon disappearing. Trevor began to run as fast as he could with his injury up the hill behind the lighthouse to try and escape his pursuer. To his surprise he did get much further than he expected but as soon as he turned he saw the boy running after him. Luckily Trevor was close to the staircase leading to the somewhat populated town that his pursuer could get lost in, well hopefully. He ran down the stairs and tripped and tumbled down them. His tumble was stopped when he crashed into a group of teenage schoolgirls.

"AAHHH!" one of the girls screamed as she clenched her nose with her hand. He could see blood starting to flow through her hand as her friends started to group around her to try and console her.

"Eh sorry!" Trevor said getting up and running.

"Asshole!" he could hear one of the girls yell but he didn't have time to react as he was in the middle of a chase. He ran across the street into the alley straight ahead almost being hit by a car while doing so. He looked behind to see the guy on the last step of the staircase Trevor fell down earlier. Trevor picked up speed a bit but he was getting tired and soon he wouldn't be able to run anymore due to his injuries. There was another pathway in the alley with a dumpster in it. He ran toward the dumpster and hopped in and waited. He lifted the lid a bit so he could peak out and saw the guy stop in the middle where the path splits. He was thinking about which way to go. He stood there for about five seconds before continuing his path in front.

Trevor fell back and laid on the dumpster floor and sighed with relief. He had to get back to Blue Skies and figure out what he's gonna do about what happened the night before. He waited for a few minutes before climbing out and walking in the direction of Blue Skies.

Franklin

Franklin was at his locker in the school building getting his English book. Today was A day so he already had Chemistry now he had English then the day was done. He had a couple of hours before the next class started and he was trying to figure out what he should do during his long lunch break. Maybe he'd find Lamar and see what he's up to. Or maybe he'd find Floyd and see if he hasn't got his ass kicked by any of the Bullies. Franklin hung his backpack on the hook in his locker before shutting it and locking it and turned around to see Tanisha waiting for him to turn around. It startled the shit out of him but he got over it soon.

"Hi, Franklin."

"Oh wassup, Tanisha. What are you up to?"

"Nothing just hungry, I was wondering if you want to get something to eat?"

" _ **Like a date?**_ " he thought to himself. "Sure, I'll go with you."

He and Tanisha walked out of the main building and headed out of the school gates. Halfway into the journey Franklin decided to speak up...

"So where are we going?"

"This burger place in Old Bullworth Vale. So how are you liking this school?"

"Eh I've been here for a week it's a little too late to ask me that. But if I had to say one thing this school is certainly interesting."

"How so?"

"I find it interesting as in how it hasn't been investigated by the FIB or some shit like that."

"I know what you mean with all of the brutal fights, cliques, and weapons I'm surprised it hasn't either."

They soon arrived at the burger joint and went in. They ordered their food and went and sat down to eat. They started talking about about how the teachers at Bullworth suck and stories about their old schools. Franklin was starting to like Tanisha. I mean **LIKE** like her. She was beautiful and he could listen to her talk for hours without getting bored.

"Franklin are you okay?" she asked snapping Franklin out of his trance and bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah I was just..thinking."

He looked at the clock and it read 12:54.

"Wow look at the time, we should get going" he said getting up and throwing away his empty food containers and putting his tray on top of the trash can. He held the door open for Tanisha as she walked out. She smiled slightly and they were on their way back to Bullworth Academy.

"So..." he started.

"What?"

"Did you hear about the Halloween party in a few days?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Me and my friends are going and I was thinking you should come along."

"Are you asking me to go to the party with you?"

"Yeah, but not like as a date or anything."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go with you."

"It's not a date."

"Okay, I know that." She laughed.

"Just reminding you."

They got back to school. Tanisha bid a farewell to Franklin before walking off to whatever class she had next. Franklin began walking toward the main building and to his English class which started in a few minutes. He walked to his English class and entered and sat down.

"Hello...everyone!" said Mr. Galloway, the English teacher, who was piss fucking drunk like always.

"Turrrn to page forty-five and do those pro..problems" he said taking another swig of his "tea".

Franklin opened his book and turned to the page and began to do his work. About thirty-two minutes in Franklin felt a paper ball hit him. He turned around to find the person who did it. He looked at the paper and picked it up and opened it to see if anything was written or drawn. Which there was. He opened it up to see a message saying, "Come to the parking lot after class." He looked around a second time before going back to his studies. A few minutes later Mr. Galloway so happened to fall over and pass out due to him being wasted.

"Man fuck this!" said a student before standing up and leaving. Soon the rest of the class began to get up and leave with Franklin following soon behind. He decided to head to the parking lot. He waited there until the person showed up.

Tao Cheng

Tao walked into the parking lot to see Franklin standing with his back toward him and him facing the old, broken school bus that the old homeless man ived behind. He walked up closer to him before stopping and introducing himself.

"Hello, Franklin Clinton."

Franklin jumped slightly before turning around to face him.

"Fuck, man! You scared me!" Franklin said grabbing his chest as if he had a heart attack.

"My apologies, Franklin."

"Whatever. Are you the person that I'm meeting?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, so what you want?"

Tao cleared his voice before speaking.

"I've been thinking about that fight that happened between you and that big jock, Michael, a week ago. Needless to say I was impressed" he began walking around Franklin slowly in a circle.

"And..." Franklin said. He was starting to get uncomfortable with the situation but he held his ground.

"My father is planning a 'job' and he wanted me to put a small crew together. Your fighting skills would come in handy, and your physical attributes."

Franklin raised an eyebrow, "LIke a heist?"

"You can call it that."

"Man, fuck no! You know how much trouble I can get into for doing this type of shit? I'd be in prison until the second coming of Christ! Sorry man but I ain't doing it."

Tao smirked wickedly, "I had a feeling something like this would happen." He pulled out his phone and showed the screen to Franklin. "Do you know who this is?"

Franklin recognized the person and his eyes widened with shock. It was his Aunt Denise. Franklin knew where this was going. "Yeah, that's my Aunt!"

"She's a pretty lady. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to her and your friends back in Los Santos."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If you'd like to call it that. So you have two options. Either you do the job and your family and friends will be safe, or watch all of them be buried at the cemetery after my father blows that whole area to shit. Your choice." He smiled.

For the first time Franklin was actually terrified by someone, or something. Would this guy actually blow up the area Franklin grew up in killing the family he has left and his friends and countless other innocents? Franklin didn't like Denise to any means but he didn't want her to die. Franklin was beat.

"F-fine I'll do your fucking job."

Tao lit up with glee, "Wise choice. We'll let you know when it's set up. Have a nice day!" he walked away leaving Franklin in awe.

"Well that was easy" he said to himself.

An hour later

Tao walked into his estate in the Bullworth Vale and began going up the stairs to his room.

"Tao! My boy, just who I wanted to see." Tao turned around to look at his father who walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello, father. I have good news."

"What is it?"

"I managed to get that boy I told you about to join."

"Great! How'd you do it?"

"It's a long story, father" he said laughing.

"Hehe, okay. Speaking of it we're in the room planning it right now. Come on." Tao followed his father into a large, empty room in his house. He walked in and saw a boy with crutches standing next to a board along with several other people.

"Hello, Lester."

"Hello, Tao. Alright let's get back to the topic." He turned around and pointed to the board. "Alright, here are the security cameras inside the main building. There's only two air vents inside the building. Coincidentally they both have cameras pointing in that direction."

"What's the problem with that?" Tao asked.

"In the basement there are usually two prefects watching a computer which are linked to the cameras. If they were to see anything suspicious such as a random person climbing out of an air vent, then they'd cause a lockdown of the school and call the police. Since they can't get out of the building, they'd be arrested."

"So what can we do?"

"Well, I can cause a disruption with the cameras. But only for a minute. So hopefully when I interrupt the cameras this would cause them to leave and see what the problem is. At this moment they can knock out the prefects and get along with the mission."

"Sounds good. What do we need?"

"For one we need jumpsuits so they can't be recognized as Bullworth students. And also get them some masks so when they knock out the prefects they won't be remembered later on. And some rubber gloves too."

"What about the hacking?"

Wei Cheng stepped in, "I will worry about this son. Good job, you may go."

Tao nodded and walked off toward his room. He went inside and walked toward a small sheet of paper with three names on it. It was the list of people he planned to recruit for this heist. He grabbed a pen and checked off Franklin Clinton from the list. Above his name was Trevor Phillips' also which was also checked off. Below was the next person he planned to recruit. He put the pen and paper down before lying down on his bed and turning on the T.V. thinking about the person next to recruit.

Trevor

Trevor managed to get back to Blue Skies without trouble. There were three ways of getting there. There was walking through all of New Coventry which is Greaser territory. Seeing how he is now he can't bother to fight them off like he usually could. Then there was the dirt road behind the cheap motel which also led into New Coventry, but it cut him off from a majority of the town. All he had to do was slightly run to the bridge leading to Blue Skies without being caught by the Greasers and he was good. And then there was by swimming. There was a little, tiny beach where he got shot where he could swim to get back to Blue Skies while avoiding the possibility of Greaser attention. But he was covered in dry blood and even though there were most likely no sharks he wasn't risking it. He chose the dirt road.

As he walked toward the warehouse he called home he could see people staring at him, after what happened the night before he wasn't surprised. He walked past a couple of workers and he overheard one say, "What's he doing here? I thought the Townies got wiped out?" He ignored it and saw the warehouse. But there were people there, people that looked like construction workers and some that looked like bodyguards and a Prep. He walked over there and attempted to enter the warehouse before the bodyguards stopped him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" one of them said.

"Uh, home?"

"Not anymore, creep. I just bought this building and now it's mine" said the Prep. He turned to the bodyguards and said, "Maybe I'll turn it into a theme park or something."

"What?! You can't do that! People live here" said Trevor. The guy turned around and laughed.

"Guess who doesn't give a flying fuck? Me! Now get the fuck outta here you're bringing down the value!" he said pushing Trevor. This angered Trevor, it was enough that this guy is a rich douchebag but pushing him crossed the line. Trevor swung his fist into the Preps head, knocking him to the ground.

"Mr. Weston!" one of the bodyguards yelled. The rest of guards began to rush Trevor but Trevor fought back. He managed to knock a couple of them to the ground before one of them pulled out a taser and stunned Trevor to unconsciousness. Trevor collapsed on the ground. He guy was still tasering him. Trevor sooned blacked out.

Few hours later

Trevor woke up to the sound of phones ringing and people yelling. He was on a cold, metal bench. He looked over to the window to see metal bars seperating him from the outside. He got up immediately and walked toward the window and yelled out.

"Shut up!" said someone. He turned around and saw a police officer on the other side of a metal door with bars, just like the window.

"Where am I?" Trevor asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Einstein, you're at the Blue Skies Police Station."

"For what?"

"For assualting Mr. Devon Weston and his guards." The officer laughed. "Get comfortable, you're going to be in here for a while" he walked away leaving Trevor in his cell. Trevor punched a wall and yelled, "Fuck!"

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tao is a maniac huh? And things don't seem to be going so well for Trevor. Anyway I'll "see" you guys soon. Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I apologize for taking a long time on this chapter, but at least it's longer. Shoutout to RedRose86/ViceCity86 for letting me use her character Gionna. And check out her story "Death and the Lady" on her backup account, ViceCity86. It's kind of an alternate universe version of mine. Anyway enough talking, hope you enjoy!**

Franklin

It's been a few days since Tanisha accepted Franklins invite to go to the Halloween party. He was out with Floyd and Lamar at Dragon Wings Comics in Bullworth Town going costume shopping for the party later. There were no classes today since it was Halloween.

"What are you going as, Franklin?" Floyd asked.

"I don't know, probably as a vampire or something. What about you?"

"I'm thinking about this Darth Vader costume. Comes with a lightsaber and everything."

Franklin looked at Lamar who was leaning on the wall next to them. He had a bored look on his face, almost like he had something better to do.

"Come on, Lamar. Buy something!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you're going to look like a dumbass when you're the only person at the party with no costume. Do you want to look like a dumbass?"

Lamar, being the one to always want to prove he's a genius reluctantly agreed and picked out a costume.

"I'll go with this Tron costume."

"Atta boy! Let's go." Franklin teased. The three of them walked to the counter and paid the man for their costumes and left.

"What did you get, Franklin?" Floyd asked.

"I decided to just go with this cowboy outfit. Looks a lot better than that vampire one." Floyd laughed as they walked back to school.

"So...how's things with Debra going?" Franklin asked.

"Oh..uh it's going well so far. I haven't really seen her since last time. You know, when you beat up her ex-boyfriend."

"Don't worry we'll see her at the party."

"Hope so."

Michael

"I can't wait until tonight, bro!" said Kyle. Michael and Kyle were sitting at the top of the bleachers discussing the party that was happening later. Kyle got excited when it came to the Halloween party, that meant he could score with girls and wouldn't have to worry about them finding out who he is. You know, since he'd be wearing a costume and all.

"I bet" Michael said.

Kyle noticed Michael sounded a bit unenthusiastic about the party.

"What's your deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid, man. You're usually excited for parties, what happened?"

Michael sighed, "I don't know man. I guess I'm tired of all of the fights, drinking, drugs, and sex that happens. It's all lame to me now."

"Ugh, don't be such a downer. I bet when you're older you'll wish you could go back to these days. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Michael laughed, "Yeah, I guess." They sat there for a few minutes before Amanda showed up with a bag in her hand. Glee lit up her face.

"Hey, babe!" she said kissing Michael on the cheek. She looked at Kyle and her face changed awkwardly, "Hello, Kyle." He nodded at her. She sat down next to Michael.

"Anyway, I have my Halloween costume!"

"What is it?"

"A pink princess outfit" she said lifting it out of the bag.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kyle said. Amanda shot Kyle a mean look before turning back to Michael.

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm going as a big, scary jock." Michael started laughing and Kyle did too. Amanda playfully hit Michael on the shoulder, "Whatever."

Lamar

Lamar was in his dorm room trying on the costume he was going to wear at the party later on. It was a blue Tron costume that came with the blue neon disks and everything, well except the blue lightcycle they have in Tron. When he was done he looked in the mirror and was actually quite surprised in how good he looked in that outfit.

"Hmm, not bad."

A few seconds later the door was being opened as his friend/room mate was trying to come in. By the sounds of it there were more of his friends coming in aswell.

"Hey, Lamar what should we-" he stopped when he saw Lamar in his costume.

"What are you wearing?"

"Uh, a Tron costume?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I'm going to the party tonight, you know, at the Gym."

This caused the group to gasp.

"A party? With those wild animals? And with ACTUAL girls?"

Lamar raised an eyebrow, "Actual girls? I mean we have Beatrice an-"

"What is happening to you Lamar? This..this isn't like you."

Lamar knitted his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"You're acting different. Usually you're quiet and not around a lot of people. But ever since you started hanging out with that new kid you're not yourself anymore."

"Man, chill out. I don't even want to go. But I want to have an actual high school experience, when I look back I don't want to remember just studying twenty-four seven, or just getting our asses beat, or being bullied. And if I have to I also want to remember at least one good memory."

His friend thought for a moment, "Very well. While it is disheartening you are somewhat correct. Well since you are the president of game night I guess it's going to be cancelled today. What are we going to do all night?"

"You can go to the party, y'all have a lot of roleplaying outfits."

His friend laughed, "If we go to the party we will be bullied to no end."

"But at least you'll have some fun."

His friend thought for a second, "Fair point."

He turned quickly to the group of Nerds behind him, "Come on boys, we have a party to be attending later." He walked inbetween the group and out of the door with the rest of the group following behind. He saw one of them, Lester, turn his head and nod it in goodbye.

Lamar turned back to the mirror, "Christ, what was that about?"

Floyd

Floyd was at his locker getting a book. He planned on reading it to pass the time until the night. He started to close things up until-

"Hey Floyd!" someone behind him said. He turned around to see Debra standing there smiling at him.

"Oh uh, hi Debra."

"You haven't talked to me since you asked me out. Why?"

Floyd slightly cringed when she said that he asked her out. He didn't really intend for it to be a date, and now it's even more awkward now that she's confronting him about him not talking to her for nearly a week.

"I..uh..I didn't want to bug you about it. It'd be kind of odd because I don't know you all that well."

"It wouldn't bug me. You made me think you didn't want to go with me anymore."

"Oh I would never-"

"Well it's good that you still want to go. I like you, Floyd."

He blushed a little bit and used every muscle in his face to try and not grin.

"I'll see you later, Floyd." She gave him a little wave before turning around and walking away. Floyd leaned on the door of his locker and sighed with joy. He turned to close his locker before-

"Hey, dork!"

Floyd turned to see two of the Bullies members surrounding him. He tensed and raised his arms a bit in defense.

"What do you want?"

"Steve wanted us to kick your ass if he saw you talking to Debra again." They began to walk towards Floyd. One of them attempting to grab him but missed as Floyd dodged and swung his fist connecting with the boys jaw. All three of them were shocked by what Floyd just did. He had never been the one to fight back. The boy looked at his friend.

"Ambush." They both ran at Floyd and he tried to punch them again but was overpowered. They both pushed and forced him into the locker. He used his strength to try and resist but with the limited space in the locker he couldn't push them off. One of them grabbed the locker door and attempted to force it to close but Floyd's foot in the way. Floyd was using every limb on his body to get them off but his arms were being pushed toward his body and soon the only thing that was keeping the locker from closing, his leg, was kicked out of the way. The locker door made a loud metal bang as darkness surrounded Floyd. He started to pound on the door from the inside to try and get the door opened.

"Remember this next time you see Debra!" one of them yelled as they slapped the locker door. Both him and his friend laughed as they walked away leaving Floyd locked inside of his locker. After ten minutes or so of being inside that hot and sweaty locker he realized nobody was going to let him out. He pulled out his cell phone and called Franklin. The phone rang a couple of times before he heard Franklin on the other end.

"Hey, Floyd. I-" he started before he was cut off.

"I'm in my locker."

"What?"

"Two of the Bullies stuffed me in my locker for talking to Debra and I need to get out. Can you help me?"

"Sure thing, man." He hung up. Floyd stood on his toes and looked out of the vents of his locker. He looked for about five minutes before he saw Franklin appear at the end of the hallway. Floyd began pounding on the locker to get Franklin's attention, which was successful as Franklin looked in the direction of the noise and ran toward it.

"Floyd, what's the lock combination?"

"Seven-Thirteen-Five." Franklin twisted the lock in the correct order of sequences and pulled on it. The lock opened and Franklin took it off of the locker and opened the door to see Floyd step out. Floyd breathed heavily and was sweating bullets. He was squinting due to being in a dark locker for fifteen minutes.

"Damn, you was in there for a hot minute. Literally, hot." Franklin laughed at the joke he made referring to the sweating Floyd was doing.

"Shut up."

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"Don't worry I'll protect you. Just stick with me, if anyone messes with you I got it."

"I don't want to make myself look weak in front of Debra, so I'll fight them like I did before they stuffed me in my locker."

"You fought them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good for you. You're starting to stand up for yourself." He closed Floyd's locker and locked it before walking along.

"You coming?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you later." Franklin nodded and continued to walk. Floyd turned around and rested his head on his locker. "Oh my book!" he opened his locker and got his book and left.

Franklin

Franklin was laying on his bed relaxing. It was 6:57, the party started at 7. But Franklin planned on going at 7:45 because he wanted to be fashionably late. And being on time as everyone else is coming in would be awkward. His phone started to vibrate and he picked it up to check the text message he just received. It was a picture from Tanisha. He opened the message to see a picture of her in a rabbit costume.

The whole thing was white except the middle area starting from the upper chest area to the bottom of the torso was pink. It was unbuttoned at the top and it had gold buttons going down the middle. It had a little bit of dirt and stains all over it, probably intentional. It was long sleeved, of course, and had pink gloves. The pants had a hole in it on the leg exposing her knee. You couldn't see her face because she was wearing a rabbit head over her own. The face was grey and so were the ears. The rabbit was smiling with two buck teeth poking out of the mouth where you could see a little bit of Tanisha's face, mainly her mouth and chin. It had three black hole on each side of the yellow nose representing the whiskers.

There was another picturing showing the back side and the back had a large blue patch on the right side and stains all on the back. And a large, round, pink tail. He started typing.

"That's a good costume, where's it from?"

A few seconds later she replied, "It's a character from a game called Manhunt, it's by Rockstar Games. You should play it."

"You play video games?"

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was four."

"That's cool, anyway Imma go head and put mine on. Imma leave at about 7:45, do you want be to come get you?"

"Nah, it's cool. You can wait for me at the door of the Gym, though."

"Will do."

He began to put on his cowboy outfit. When he was done he looked in the mirror. He had a black/brownish cowboy hat with a thin belt going around the base. He had an eyepatch going over his left eye. He was wearing a white shirt which came out of a black, ashby vest, under a brown, suit jacket. He also had black, leather gloves on. He had a strap going around his body which was supposed to be a rifle pouch. On his legs he was wearing grey, plad pants with a brown belt. The bottom of the pants tucked into black boots.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Floyd walked in and examined Franklin.

"Nice costume."

"Thanks."

"What time we leaving?"

"Well I'm leaving in about forty-five minutes."

"Alright, I'm gonna put mine on."

Floyd went and put on his Darth Vader costume as Franklin stood outside. A moment later Floyd came outside wearing the costume with the head on and lightsaber on his hip.

"Looks nice, let's get Lamar."

"Thanks."

The both of them walked over to the room Lamar stayed in and Floyd knocked.

"Coming."

Lamar stepped outside in his Tron costume and looked at Franklin and Floyd.

"Nice. When are we going?"

Franklin pulled his phone out and looked at it, it said 7:19.

"It's seven-nineteen, we're leaving at at least forty-five, so about...twenty-five/twenty-six minutes."

"What do we do until then?"

"Let's chill in my room."

"Eh, alright. Oh yeah I got you something."

He went into his room and a few seconds later he brought out a rifle.

"What the hell?"

"Relax, it doesn't shoot bullets. My friend got it from that one room, what was it... Army Prep."

"Oh, well alright."

For the next twenty-six minutes the three of them quietly relaxed in Franklin and Floyd's room. When it was time for them to leave they walked out to see most most of the dorm walking out of the door. When they finally got out of the door from the traffic they began walking to the Gym.

"Floyd, whatever happened to that cousin of yours that was here like a week ago? Are they still in the basement?" Lamar asked.

"Uh, I think they left a while ago, about three days."

"What happened to them?"

"They just left. I think they went back to the industrial part of town. My cousin told me one of the gangs around here shot at them."

"Oh, okay."

They continued to walk and once they passed the main building Floyd felt arms go around his body and over his eyes.

"Hi, Floyd!"

Floyd recognized the voice as Debras and turned around to see her in a nurses outfit. It consisted of a white coat with red lining, the coats collar was short exposing her clevage. The skirt was also white and it came up all the way above her kneecaps. I mean ALL the way above her kneecaps, it almost came past her thighs. She was also wearing stockings on her legs. She also had fake blood everywhere on her so she was probably was supposed to be a crazy nurse or something. Floyd's jaw dropped significantly but nobody could see it because he was wearing a mask. I guess Floyd was staring at her for too long because her friends were kind of giggling at him.

"Wow, Debra, you look nice!"

"I bet. Come on let's go."

On the continued walk toward the Gym, Floyd continued to talk to Debra who was completely ignoring her friends, while Franklin and Lamar talked to each other quietly about Debra.

"You see that outfits shes in?" Franklin asked.

"Dude, I'm right here. Of course I see it."

"What does her ass look like in it?"

"Tight, I presume."

Franklin turned around and coughed violently. The group turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" asked Floyd.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just..choked on my own spit."

When Debra turned around Franklin moved his eye into the corner and looked at her butt. He walked back to Lamar and whispered..

"God damn, you're right."

"Like always."

They continued to walk and got to the party until...

"Hey, Floyd! You didn't get the message earlier?"

The group turned to see four of the Bullies clique standing there. All of the students around them stopped as they suspected a fight was about to go down.

"I did, but I didn't listen."

"We'll have to beat it into you then." He hit his fist against his palm and they started speed walking toward the group. Floyd, Franklin, and Lamar stepped out of the group and the girls got back. Even though Lamar didn't want to fight he didn't want to stand there with the girls and look like a bitch, the same with Floyd but Franklin, Franklin loved to fight but he had to be careful because he still didn't want to get in trouble with the school.

Floyd took his toy lightsaber off of his hip and swung it at the boys face. Even though it was a toy it still did a lot of damage. Floyd hit the boy so hard the lightsaber part of the toy snapped in half. The boy fell to the ground and blood came from his mouth. This started the whole fight as the boy got up fast and tackled Floyd. Lamar kicked the guy in front of him in the crotch, put his arm up, and swung down his arm with his fist coming down on the boys head. And of course Franklin got outnumbered, but it didn't matter.

The boy tried to hit Floyd in the face, which was idiotic considering he was wearing a mask. Floyd still had the lightsaber in his hand, well the part you hold at least. He swung it hitting the boy off of him. Floyd got on top of him and started hitting the boy in the face with it, square in the mouth and nose. He continued to do so until the boy cried for him to stop. Floyd looked at the boys face which was covered in blood. Floyd somewhat felt remorse for the boy, but after being bullied by them for months he was tired of it. He hit the boy one last time, this time harder than he was doing before, which actually knocked the poor boy clean out. Floyd got up and placed the bloody lightsaber onto his hip, walked over to Debra, and took her hand and began to lead her into the building.

"What about your friends?"

"They'll be fine. Come, let's do whatever people do at parties."

Lamar on the other hand was struggling with this dude. The boy hit Lamar in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees and held his stomach. The boy began to stomp and kick Lamar. Once Lamar got some energy back he grabbed the boys foot when he tried to kick him and yanked it upwards making him fall backwards. Lamar got on his knees and plopped on top of the boy and they began to wrestle. Lamar started to punch the boy but the boy grabbed his hands and got him off of him. Lamar realized it was useless to try and fight until he saw Franklin fighting the two boys and remembered the fake rifle on his back. He got up and ran over to Franklin and got the rifle. The boy ran at him and Lamar pulled the trigger releasing a green gas which made the boy cough. The boy started coughing and soon he began to vomit. Lamar took advantage of this and swung the rifle and hit the boy in his jaw, knocking him unconscious. Franklin and the two he was fighting saw this.

"I thought you said it was fake!"

"I said it didn't shoot bullets, I never said it didn't work."

Lamar tossed the rifle at Franklin and he used it to quickly defeat them. Franklin put the rifle back into his back holster. He walked up to Lamar..

"Man, these motherfuckers wont quit."

"I guess. So how'd you like my new 'toy'?"

"What is the green gas that it's spraying?"

"A stink bomb. We've been working on it for the past year."

"What for?"

"I don't know, Lester needed help building it and he never told us what for."

"Alright, well you go in. I'm waiting for someone."

"Uh, okay. See ya." Lamar walked in the building and left Franklin to wait for Tanisha.

Earlier in the fight

When Floyd knocked the boy down with the lightsaber one of them threw a punch at Franklin which connected with his jaw nicely sending him to the ground. The boy ran at Franklin to which he responded by kicking the boy in his kneecap causing him to yell out in pain and drop to his knees.

"He broke my leg! He broke my fucking le.."

Franklin kicked up which hit him in the chin sending him flying back and hitting his head on the pavement. One of the boys who was just standing there confused while Floyd and Lamar were fighting his friends decided to jump in and try to outnumber Franklin but obviously it wasn't going to go well. Franklin jumped up quickly as the boy charged and swung at him, to which Franklin caught his arm and headbutted him. The boy stumbled and Franklin knocked him off his feet by leg sweeping him, a move he learned in wrestling in P.E. (Even though that's not even wrestling...I think.), the boy who got his leg broken by Franklin got up as best he could and quickly limped over to Franklin and swung his leg up connecting with Franklin's crotch. Franklin cried in pain taking the fake rifle off of his back and swinging it, hitting the boy in the jaw and he fell to the ground. He saw a few teeth fly out of the boys mouth. The second boy got up and quickly snatched the rifle out of his hand and tried to hit him in the stomach with the butt of it but Franklin grabbed his hands and moved them up so the butt of the rifle would hit him in the nose, which it did. Franklin quickly put the rifle into the holster. A few seconds later it was taken out, by Lamar, he pointed it at the person he was fighting and pulled the trigger. Franklin and the boys he were figting looked horrified as they thought bullets would shoot and rip through the boys flesh, killing him, but instead it released a cloud of green gas which caused the boy to throw up.

Back to the Present

Franklin waited for minutes for Tanisha to show up. He waited until he saw a white rabbit costume appear from under the large Gym area entrance. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Come on, let's go inside." She led him into the Gym building so they can party.

Michael

Michael was over by the punch bar with Kyle and a few other members of the football team. They kept guard while one of them spiked the punch bowl with alcohol and ectasy. Boy, this school was fucked up.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when the alcohol and ectasy hits their system!"

"Yeah, you're a real stallion, Brad."

"Fuck you, man."

He looked over to see Amanda in her costume mingling with her cheerleader friends.

"I'll be back, guys."

He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled and her friends left them to their privacy.

"Oh, hey babe!" she said kissing him. "Why do I always have to want something?" He laughed.

"Because you're a guy and that's what guys do."

"How ironic."

"What do you want?"

"I want to dance with my girlfriend."

She grinned, "Alright, hot stuff. Let's dance!"

Michael and Amanda danced around on the floor to "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. He laughed as she failed miserably to try and do the famous "zombie dance". Little did Michael know Amanda had her eye on Kyle, who was returning the gaze. She mouthed bathroom to him.

"Michael, I, uh, I left something in my dorm. I'll be back."

"Oh, alright." She walked out of the building to the other Gym building across and went to the bathroom where she met Kyle. They went into a stall and started kissing. She started giggling before continuing to kiss him again. Michael went back to a few of the other football players at the heavily spiked punch bowl.

"Hey, Mike! Let me talk to you about something, in private."

"Uh, okay? What's wrong, Gustavo?"

"Just come outside, real quick."

Michael and his starting running back, Gustavo Mota, walked out dand over by the corner of the basketball court.

"What's wrong?"

"Me and the boys have been thinking about telling you something you may not like."

"What is it?"

Gustavo sighed, "Amanda is cheating on you."

"What?! Bullshit!"

"I-I-I know it sounds like horsehit, but me, Packie, Eddie, and Taliana caught Amanda making out with Kyle.

"Really? Now you're saying she cheated on me with my fucking best friend?''

"Michael, I"

"Get away from me. Go on! Go away!"

"Michael, listen to me!"

"You have three seconds to leave before I beat your ass."

Gustavo stepped up, "Then do it, gringo. I ain't scared of you!"

Michael stared at him with hostility, "Listen, Michael. I'm not gonna force you to believe me. But sooner or later you're gonna have to face it, man. See ya." He walked away leaving Michael to think about what he just had been informed about. Instead of going back into the party he decided to stay outside for a moment.

Lamar

Lamar spent the first hour of the party pushing people off of him, watching people vomiting, girls twerking, taking his mask off to breathe and fan himself in that hot ass building, and yelling at people. Quite frankly, he was sick of it.

"Lamar! Hey, how are you?" said his friend earlier that came over to his room for game night.

"Good, just a bit irritated from the heat..and everyone yelling and acting like animals..and the music...pretty much everything actually."

"Well It's better than being at the dorm playing Grottos and Gremlins."

"I guess you can say that."

"Do you want to hangout with us?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll fine something useful to do. Stay safe."

He nodded before walking away with the Nerd clique following him. He went to sit down and just think for a minute in the quietest area of the building, it was still loud but it was somewhat quiet. He sat there for a moment before...

"Hey."

He turned around to see a girl in an Oktoberfest beer maid outfit. She was tiny about 4'11 to 5', her hair was dark brown and curly, her skin was tan like brass, he also noticed a scar on the left side of her neck but he didn't really care other than concern. He looked around to see if there was anyone behind him she could've been talking to.

"I'm talking to you."

"Oh, hey."

"You're Lamar, right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"My name's Gionna. We have the same Biology class."

"Oh yeah, how are you?''

"I'm good, my friend just left for some reason and you look lonely and you'd rather be somewhere else. You wanna dance?"

His eyes widened, "You wanna dance with me?"

"Yeah, sure. You look lonely."

"Uh, okay."

Lamar put his mask on and walked with her to the dance floor. "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell was playing. Lamar looked around at the others who were dances to this song and decided to copy them, in which he failed quite miserably. Gionna laughed at this, "Say Lamar, how can you walk with two left feet?"

"HAHAH you're hilarious."

"I live to be."

Michael

Michael walked down to the locker room to use the bathroom. He walked inside and toward the urinal. While using the urinal he heard laughing coming from one of the stalls. He thought nothing of it, just people getting it on in the stalls like what happened every Halloween party the two years he's been here. He started to walk away from the urinal until he heard a familiar voice coming from inside.

"Ssshh I think someone's here" said a female voice whispering poorly.

 _ **"It better not be"**_ he thought to himself. He tiptoed to where the voices were coming from. He got on his knees and peeked under the stall to see two pairs of very familiar shoes. He kicked in the stall door to see no other than Amanda on her knees and Kyle sitting on the toilet with his pants unbuttoned, belt unbuckled and zipper down. The moment he kicked in the door Kyle covered his crotch and Amanda screamed.

"Baby it's not what it.." Amanda tried to defend what she was doing. But with clear evidence of what she was about to do, how could anyone have believed her? But Michael wasn't dumb, he knew what was going on so he didn't even bother for her to finish before he attacked Kyle. Amanda backed out of the stall trying to pull Michael off of Kyle. She managed enough stregnth to pull him off of the now bleeding and half unconscious Kyle. Michael shoved Amanda off of him into the sink. "You fucking whore!" he yelled causing her to flinch. He turned around and ran out of the locker room with her following behind.

"Michael!" she said as she was running after him. Since he was very athletic he easily outran her. By the time she got up the staircase he was already out of the building. Since she knew she wasn't catching up to Michael anytime soon she gave up. "Fuck." she said walking toward the exit of the Gym courtyard and roaming the campus to where he may have gone. But she went the wrong way.

Michael stopped running once he got to the field goal in front of the Jock Clubhouse. He screamed loudly and punched a dent into the tall, metal, fork shaped object. Gustavo was right. Amanda was cheating on him, with his BEST friend. He noticed he was bleeding from his hand but he didn't care. He went inside the clubhouse and went into one of the lockers and pulled out a bottle of alcohol that he stole from the English teacher. Michael usually drank his problems away. He used to do it back at the trailer park whenever he stole his dad's alcohol. He sat on the bed and started to drink it.

Franklin

After Tanisha and Franklin had fun at the party they went down the stairs and crossed over to the other gym building that was connected to the one that they were in. It was much quieter in that part so they can talk. They were in the pool area of the gym and they decided to sit on the edge of the pool. There was no water in the pool so they didn't have to worry about falling in and drowning. Especially Tanisha, because her costume was heavy and would've dragged her down.

"Well that was fun." Tanisha sat down and took of the rabbit head and wiped the sweat off of her head.

"Yeah, it was. And you, hands down, have the best costume here."

"Thank you. I feel funny, maybe it was all of that punch I was drinking. My stomach hurts and I'm a little lightheaded."

"Let me smell your breath."

"What?"

"Just let me smell your breath."

Tanisha blew her breath in his face and he took a quick whiff of it.

"That punch must've been spiked with alcohol, because your breath definitely smells like it."

"Damn."

A few seconds after she said this she vomited violently.

"Shit!" Franklin said, getting up and helping her to her feet.

"Come on, girl. Let me take you back to the Girls' Dorm."

Franklin slowly walked Tanisha back to the Girls' Dorm with his arm interlocked with hers. On the way there Tanisha vomited some more and a few times after that.

They finally reached the dorm.

"Thank you for doing this Franklin, I appreciate it."

"No problem, be careful."

Tanisha looked at Franklin for a few seconds before quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking inside quickly. Franklin stood there for a second quite surprised at what happened but quickly smiled and walked back to the party.

Floyd

It was dark in the gym and the only light were either the seizure inducing neon lights flashing every two damn seconds or the orange glowsticks everyone had to fit the "Halloween theme". He was with Debra dancing in the middle where everyone was dancing. Her friends left some time ago to do whatever they're going to do. After dancing for like an hour he was thirsty.

"Hey, I'm thirsty. You want me to get you some too?"

She quickly shook her head no and had somewhat a disgusted look on her face. He walked through the crowd and to the punch bowl and got a cup and poured some in the cup. He went to take a sip and soon realized why Debra made the face she made. The alcohol it's been spiked with was very strong, like he literally smelled it like nine inches away from his face. He threw it away before turning around to go back to Debra. As he walked toward Debra he noticed she was talking to someone and looked a little upset. As he got closer he noticed the guy was aggressive with her. Once the guy grabbed her arm she started to pull away from him and wince as if she was being hurt. Floyd ran up and yelled at the guy.

"Hey, get off her!"

The boy turned around and he realized the boy was Steve Haines.

"Hey boys, look who's here. The convict's little boyfriend. I heard you and your friends beat up a few of my boys."

He turned to look at his boys and motioned one of them to come forward. It was the boy Floyd beat earlier. He had a black eye and still blood on his face. Steve grabbed the boy by the neck, hard, and squeezed it which caused the boy to wince in pain.

"You let yourself get beat up by this little punk?! Huh?! By this little bitch!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the boy cried out.

"Get out of my fucking sights!"

Steve clotheslined the poor boy, knocking him out. Floyd felt sorry for the boy and watching that happen to him made him even more angry than he already was from Steve hurting Debra and insulting him. Floyd took the lightsaber off of his waist and swung it at Steves face with any strength he could muster from his anger. It hit him in the nose with a sickening crack. Those who saw it were shocked.

Steve grabbed his nose as the blood came through his fingers.

"Grab him and take him to the bathroom."

Two of them tried to grab Floyd but he started swinging the lightsaber and hit both of them wherever it landed. Two more boys joined in and he tried to do the same but one of them grabbed the lightsaber from him and threw it down the staircase. They got hold of his arms and one of them punched him in the gut to paralyze him for a second.

They began dragging Floyd into the locker room with Steve following behind. Debra began running after them and saw them take Floyd into the locker room.

"Steve, stop this!" she demanded.

"Chill out, we're not going to hurt him" Steve lied.

"I don't care just leave him alone" she said trying to get through the door.

They dragged Floyd into the stall and forced him on his knees. They took off his Darth Vader helmet.

"Please don't do this" Floyd begged. But they didn't care. They tried to force his head into the toilet but he used all of his stregnth to resist but he couldn't overpower all of them. His head quickly plunged toward the toilet as Floyd closed his eyes. He felt the cold, filthy water surround his head and his hearing became clouded as water filled his ears. He swung his arms all over the place to attempt to hit the person holding his head in the toilet. Soon, his head was let up and he gasped heavily for air.

"Too bad the convict isn't here to save you" the one holding his head said.

Floyd managed to taunt the bully, "If he was here you wouldn't be doing this. You're a coward." this seemed to touch a nerve on the bully and he dunked his head in the toilet longer this time. Floyd could hear the other bullies arguing with the one holding his head to let him up. Floyd was brought up again, gasping for air.

"Let this be a message to the both of you" he said dunking Floyd's head one more time flushing the toilet. Floyd sat next to the toilet with his arm on the seat looking down. The boy backed up and looked at Floyd for a moment, Floyd lifted his head and returned his gaze. The boy turned around and left, his friends walking behind him. He put his head back down. A few seconds later Debra ran in and fell on her knees in front of Floyd.

She had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she said with her voice shaking.

He spat on the ground and shook his head roughly to get the water off of his face.

"I am now." He smiled. Debra pulled him in for a hug.

"That was really brave what you did. You should've seen Steve when you hit him in the nose." She laughed nervously. Floyd started laughing as well.

Amanda

Amanda looked everywhere for Michael but she couldn't find him. So she tried one last spot and that was the clubhouse. Luckily she was right. She walked in to find Michael drunk on the bed. It took a minute for him to notice her.

"What do you want" he said trying to get whatever alcohol was left from the bottle. There was none left so he threw the bottle at her, luckily she caught it but it hit her in the chest. She made a noise due to the pain in her chest now. He stood up and walked toward her. She moved away from him sensing that he was about to harm her. He instead was walking toward the door and locked it. He turned to her and walked in her direction. She attempted to move but Michael grabbed her arm and put her against the wall.

"Michael what are you doing?" she asked her voice quivering with fear.

"You want to be a whore then I'm gonna treat you like one" Michael said putting his hand up the dress of her costume. She shoved him away and slapped him hard. She could see her handprint forming on his face. He stood there stunned from the slap but she could see his face turn red and he made a face that let her knew he was mad.

"Michael, I'm so sorry" she tried to apologize and calm him down. But that didn't stop him from what he did next.

He grabbed the bottle from the table she set it on next to them and smashed it over her head.

She screamed and fell to her knees putting her hand on her head where the bottle hit. She could feel warm liquid, her blood, starting to seep through her hands. She was frozen for a second trying to register what just happened. He never had actually hit her before.

He picked her up from the ground by her collar and punched her square in the nose sending her falling back into the wall. Blood started to trickle from her nose. She kicked upward getting Michael in his groin. While he was stunned she attempted to leave but Michael grabbed her and began to rip off her costume.

"Michael stop please!" she begged.

He threw her on the bed and unbuttoned his pants. She tried to fight him off but it was useless since he was stronger than her. On top of that he was drunk and she didn't want to piss him off even more to the point where he'd harm her worse. It was a long and painful few minutes for her but it felt like hours, she wished she was dead. She didn't know her boyfriend, well now "ex"-boyfriend, was capable of doing something like this. Even if he was drunk he still had some morals, right?

Soon it was over and Michael passed out next to her but she was wide awake. Her breath was shaking and she was now half naked wearing nothing but pink panties and a torn costume. The pillow she was laying on had stains of her blood on it. She slowly got up, but her bra on and walked out with her shoes in hand on her way to the Girls' Dorm.

She didn't want anyone to know what had happened to her so instead of going through the front doors she went to the side and climbed up the lattice into the attic. She snuck into her room and got a towel, a grey Bullworth t-shirt, and shorts. Her "pajamas". She went into the bathroom and took a shower washing the blood out of her hair and her costume as well. When she was clothed she went to the attic and climbed out of the window and threw her costume in the dumpster behind the dorm and snuck back into her room.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had bruises on her face, cuts from the glass shards on her forehead and cheeks and she still had a little blood coming out of her nose. This is when she let go of her emotions and started crying. She can't believe he did this to her. She knew when he was angry he couldn't control himself but she never thought he would do something like this. She wasn't going to tell anyone because she didn't want him going to jail but she was going to do everything in her power to avoid him.

Trevor

Trevor was laying on the small bed in his jail cell. He's been there for days and he was bored out of his mind. He did everything he could to try and escape. He tried to rip out the bars on the window leading to the outside, but obviously it didn't work. He heard one of the officers coming.

"Here's some company, weirdo!" he said pushing someone in the cell with him. The guy was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a jean jacket. He was also wearing ripped jeans and black army boots. On his hands he was wearing black leather gloves. He was white with short black hair and a short black beard. The man flipped off the cop.

"Fuck you."

He looked at Trevor, "What are you in here for?"

Trevor sat up slowly, "Attacked that rich prick Devin Weston for insulting me. And he evicted me from where I called home. And you?"

"Vandalized his house with spray paint and eggs. Maybe we should do something about that dickhead when we get outta here."

"Yeah, maybe we should. What's your name?"

"Billy Grey, and yours?"

"Trevor Phillips."

"Oh shit, you're **THE** Trevor Phillips? Leader of the Townies? Man, I heard what happened between you and the Greasers. Them and their prick leader Johnny Klebitz."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, for a long time. How about we do something about him also?''

"Sounds nice."

"Don't worry, Trevor. We'll be out sooner than you think."

"Yeah, alright."

 **Hey everyone! That was a dark ending for Amanda. If that some how offended you I apologize. Anyway, again I'm sorry for taking this long. But on the bright side this chapters longer than usual. Shoutout to RedRose85/ViceCity86 for letting me use her character Gionna. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and have a good day. Til' next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, how is your day? Anyway here is a new chapter of my story. Shoutout to RedRose85 for her character, Gionna. Hope you enjoy!**

Michael

Michael woke up and felt very, well...shitty. He got up slowly and groaned. He turned around and stretched and noticed blood on the pillow. He felt his head to see if he was bleeding, which he wasn't. He looked around and noticed broken glass in the corner.

"What the hell happened last night?"

He thought nothing of it and picked up the pillow and turned it over so people will not see the blood. He changed out of his current clothes into a Love Fist shirt under his blue and white Bullworth letterman jacket, black jeans, and black skate shoes. He checked his phone and the time read 7:45. Class started in 15 minutes. He went out of the football clubhouse and walked toward the main building. He across the field and saw a few of his teammates looking at him. It was Gustavo, Eddie Toh, and Packie McReary.

"What?"

Gustavo looked at Eddie and Packie then turned to Michael, "We heard what you did to Kyle yesterday. You fucked him up pretty bad."

Immediately the memories of the bathroom came into his head.

"Yeah, listen. You were right about Amanda and Kyle, I should've listened."

"It's cool, homie. Just looking out."

"Where is that prick anyway?"

"I don't know, haven't seen him since earlier this morning."

"Alright, gotta get to class, later guys."

"Wait, Michael. You didn't hit Amanda too, did you?"

Michael raised an eyebrow with suspicion, "No, why?"

"It looked like she got into a fight, she doesn't look so good."

"Well, I don't know why I'd care anymore. But I'll keep an eye out, later."

Michael began to walk up the steps from the field and through the gym area and to the main campus. While he was walking he noticed Amanda walking fast toward the gym area. Michael didn't really care about if she was hurt or not anymore. But he wanted to see anyway.

"Hey, Amanda!"

She walked faster which caused Michael to slightly jog, "Mandy, wait!"

She stopped abruptly and turned around, "What, Michael?", she said with annoyance.

Michael looked at her face. Her hair was really messy, almost if she was hiding something. She had a slight black eye and a butterfly bandage on her nose. And she had a small, but noticeable scar on the left side of her lip.

"I...uh..I heard you got into a fight."

"Yeah, so?"

"What happened?"

She turned around and began walking, "What's it to you?"

"Come on, I just want to know who did it."

She turned around a walked quickly to him before talking in a slightly low tone, she seemed pissed off. "You want to know what happened?! You want to know who did this?! You! You did this to me. You broke my nose and smashed a bottle over my head. And that's not the worst thing you did. You know what you did to me?"

Tears started to fall from her eyes and her voice got shaky, "You raped me. That's what you did, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but just stay away from me, please."

She wiped her face with her sleeve and walked away. All of the breath that was in Michael just left him. His mind struggled to process this information. He can't believe what she had just told him. He felt sick to his stomach and struggled to not throw up right on the spot. The few minute bell rang and Michael had to get to class. He turned and tried his best to walk fast to class.

Franklin

The Night Before

Franklin was laying on his bed on his phone watching fight videos. Halfway back to the party he decided he didn't want to go back now that Tanisha wasn't there anymore and decided to head back to the Boys' Dorm. He was thinking about the kiss Tanisha gave him on his cheek minutes earlier before Floyd walked in. He took off his Darth Vader mask exposing his wet head.

"Why are you wet?" Franklin asked.

"There was a water balloon fight," Floyd lied.

Franklin sat up, "You're a terrible liar."

"Alright, fine. Floyd told the Bullies to give me a swirly."

"What's that?"

"When someone flushes your head in the toilet."

"Why?"

"Because he was hurting Debra while trying to take her away from me, on top of that he totally knocked out that guy that I was fighting and I felt bad for him. Which made me angry, so I broke his nose with my lightsaber."

Franklin stood up, "That's it."

"What is?"

"I'm tired of them fucking with you, and with me. I'm finna go teach them a lesson. This stops today."

Floyd blocked his path in front of the door, "At this hour of night? If you're going to do this, can you do it later?"

Franklin sighed, "Alright, I'll kick their asses tomorrow."

"Good."

"So what did Debra do after the whole thing?"

"She laughed at Steve for getting hit in the face with a lightsaber, and she hugged me."

"She hugged you?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Well that's a start. Good job."

Present

Franklin called in sick today to go deal with those Bullies without getting in trouble for skipping class. He rode his skateboard to the parking lot which was the location of the Bullies. He turned the grey, brick wall entrance to see a few white shirted boys skipping class. Luckily, their leader wasn't there. He walked toward them.

"Hey! Are you the ones that bullied my friend?"

They turned around and looked at Franklin and one of them stepped forward, "Yeah, and I was the main one who did it. Whatchu gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna beat y'all asses."

"Haha, come do it!"

There were four of them. Franklin ran forward toward them and once he got close he threw his skateboard at the group. It hit one of the poor saps who couldn't react quick enough in the head, knocking him to the floor. He held his face and screamed in pain.

"Ow, fuck!" he yelled. By the sounds of it, he was crying. They stopped for a moment and stared at their fallen friend. They looked back at Franklin before one of them was shoved forward.

"Get him, Andreas!"

"Fuck you, Dave."

Andreas ran forward and put all of his weight into his punch. Franklin leaned back to dodge and headbutted him and shoved him out of the way and to the ground. Franklin looked at Dave for his move but Dave stepped back and put his hands up. "I'm good, man," and he stepped aside. While Franklin was distracted by Dave a boy with red hair jabbed him in the back of his head. Franklin turned around and was greeted with right hook to the jaw. He stumbled a bit but got back on his feet on time enough to grab the boys arm when he swung again. He grabbed arm and punched him in the gut causing him to pass gas and lose wind. He was about to kick him in the head before he was tackled from behind by the boy who he hit with the skateboard. He began punching Franklin in the back of his head to which he began covering it. Franklin got on his knees with the boy on his back and pushed off his knees sending him back and landing on the boy. Franklin got up and stomped the boys face, knocking him out.

Andreas put Franklin in a chokehold from behind. Franklin tried prying his arms off of him. Instead, he ran his back into the wall repeatedly, eventually getting Andreas to let loose. He moved his head back fast hitting Andreas in the face. Franklin turned and connected his foot with Andreas' crotch. Andreas groaned and fell on his knees. Franklin ran and grabbed his skateboard before riding off, "Don't touch my friend again!" The red haired boy got up and ran after Franklin, fast. He started to catch up but his caught up with each other, which made him trip and smack his face into the ground. Franklin laughed before going back to his room.

Steve

The leader of the Bullies was walking through the main building to his locker. Class was boring, just learning the same useless shit that no one will need in life. When in life will we use Geometry or Algebra? He got to his locker and twisted the combination lock in the correct order to unlock it. He took the lock off and opened the locker. A small boy stepped out and ran away from the locker he has been trapped in for the past couple hours. Steve looked as he ran away and smiled wickedly. He put his math textbook away before heading to lunch.

"Steve!"

He turned around to see Dave running toward him.

"What's up?"

"That boy, Franklin, beat up a few of the guys. He said not to fuck with Floyd again."

"That little punk! That's it, we're gonna settle this in the hole. Tell everyone about it, but be careful for any snitches."

"Alright, Steve," Dave said before walking off.

"You're going to regret that, convict."

Michael

Michael was walking down the steps to the field to do what he always did at lunch, throw the ball around. He looked around and saw Kyle, along with Gustavo and Eddie.

"Hey, Mike!"

Michael ignored him and put his hand up in his face.

"Michael, wait a sec.."

"You don't talk to me!" Michael said turning around and becoming very hostile toward Kyle. This caused Gustavo and Eddie to jump in and try to keep Michael from attacking Kyle.

"Come on, I'm sorry, bud."

"We aren't buds anymore, matter a fact you aren't on the team anymore."

"What?"

"You're off the team, bud."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I just did!" Michael stared at Kyle for a moment before Kyle ran off.

Eddie spoke up, "Jesus, Michael. That was overkill."

"He fucked my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now."

"Yeah, but to kick him off the team?"

"I'm not even sure if I can do that, but whatever."

Gustavo picked up a football, "Let's see if you throw as good as you talk, Michael. After that pass last game we need to work on it."

Eddie laughed and so did Michael, "Haha very funny."

Amanda

Amanda was in the locker room getting ready for cheerleading practice. She was allowed to cheerlead during class because this was her free period. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was thinking about her interaction with Michael earlier. She was proud of herself for what she did. She didn't think she'd have the courage to do so. She was getting bad cramps and it was very painful. She must've been getting her period early this month.

"You okay, Mandy?" asked Debra.

She snapped out of it, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just some cramps."

"Oh, okay. If you don't feel like doing this today I can take over for you."

She smiled, "Thanks Debra, but really I'm fine."

"Alright, see you on the field."

Amanda turned back to the mirror and put a little bit of makeup on her face to cover her black eye. She walked out of the Girls' locker room and out of the Gym and on the field. They started doing their drills and practicing. During it Amanda started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. This caused her to lose her balance several times when trying to land her flips. She also began to feel naseous. The group noticed this.

"Are you okay, Mandy?"

"Yeah..I'm fine.." She started to breathe fast to try and stop herself from vomiting.

"Yeah, you don't look okay. Come on let's sit you down."

"I said I'm.." at that moment she began to vomit on the field, much to the concern of others.

"Oh shit, Amanda!" Debra said rushing to her side. The cramps on top of her vomiting made Amanda feel like more shit.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse," Debra said helping Amanda up and slowly walking her to the nurses office. On the way there Amanda nearly collapsed a few times. A prefect seeing this and offered to carry her to the nurse. Once they got in there he gently laid her down on the bed and walking off.

"Hello, Nurse McRae!"

"What's wrong with her, Debra?"

"I don't know she just vomited. She's been complaining about not feeling good all morning."

Nurse McRae walked next to Amanda on the bed.

"What do you feel like, Amanda?"

Amanda groaned a bit before talking, "I've been having bad cramps. It just started today. And I've also been lightheaded, too."

"Alright, Amanda, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"It ended a few days ago. It starts around the twenty-second."

"Wow, this is odd, and very early of it to come." She walked to the cabinet a took a small bottle with green liquid in it.

"Alright, drink this and get some rest, alright?"

Amanda nodded before pouring the liquid into a small dixie cup and drinking it. Nurse McRae turned to Debra, "Thank you for bringing her in, Debra, but you should get back to practice."

"Alright, Nurse McRae. I'll take over for you, Amanda, get well," Debra walked out of the room, leaving Amanda and Nurse McRae alone.

"Alright, Amanda, I don't know what the problem could be. Actually, there's something."

"What?"

"I can't actually tell now but I need to run a blood test," she pulled out a needle from a drawer.

"Oh, man, I hate needles."

Nurse McRae bent over next to Amanda, "Deep breath." Amanda felt a small pinch in her arm and watched as red liquid was sucked into the needle.

"Alrighty then, get some rest Amanda."

"Alright, nurse."

She laid back and closed her eyes and drifted off.

Floyd

Floyd was walking around looking for Franklin. He remembered Franklin was going to teach the bullies a "lesson", fuck knows what he'll do, or what he already did. His cell phone was dead so he couldn't call Franklin and he was in too much of a hurry to charge it. By the time he it's a little bit charged Franklin could be bruised and bloody.

"Floyd, wait up!" He turned to see Debra running toward him.

"Hey, Debra. What do you need?"

Debra seemed to have some sort of a closer "bond" with Floyd since the night of the Halloween party. He seems a bit more comfortable around her now. He's still nervous, but barely at all.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" This caught Floyd off guard. It came out so sudden and unexpected.

"Yes!" he said almost immediately.

"Good, when do you wanna go?"

"Uh, how about Saturday night?"

She smiled, "Okay, see you later, Floyd." She walked off, leaving Floyd to frantically look for Franklin. After doing so for like an hour he decided to give up and go to his room, he hoped Franklin was okay. Once he got in the Boys' Dorm there was a crowd of every boy who lived on the bottom floor of the dorm looking in the direction of his room. There were even a few girls. As he walked toward the crowd he heard yelling. He turned the corner and weaved through the crowd to see Steve Haines at their room door confronting Franklin about something. He was being held back by a few of the bullies, one of them he recognized as Dave Norton.

"Tomorrow at five o'clock we settle this in the Hole. Be there or be a bitch," he shoved Franklin which caused him to lose balance. Franklin attempted to swing on Steve but missed. Steve tried to charge at Franklin but was being violently held back by his friends.

"Nah, nah, let him go, he's a big man!" Franklin yelled.

"You better be there tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, I will be!"

They let Steve go and he purposely bumped into Floyd, hard.

"Punk motherfucker!" Franklin yelled.

Floyd quickly pulled Franklin into their room and shut the door.

"What the heck just happened?!"

"He fuckin' came over here wanting to fight tomorrow in a place called the Hole."

"Oh, crap."

"What's the problem?"

"Other than the fact there is two inches of blood on the floor, the Hole is basically a fake fighting ring. I've seen the fighting there, really brutal, especially the fights with Steve."

"Whatever, I'm not scared of that big ape."

"I'm just saying, be careful and be prepared."

"I've fought guys bigger and worse than him."

"Yeah, okay, Franklin."

"Okay what? You've seen me fight multiple of his boys at once. And win."

"I believe you."

"Really? Because you're making it seem like you don't."

"I'm just saying, don't get cocky."

"Whatever."

Amanda

A Few Hours Later

Amanda opened her eyes, her vision was hazy and she had the taste of medicine in her mouth.

"Glad you're awake, Amanda. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, what was the problem?"

"I don't know yet, but I will call you back tomorrow for another blood test."

"Alright, Nurse McRae," she slowly stood up, "Thank you, nurse, see ya in a few days." She walked out and went toward the Girls' Dorm, wondering what could be wrong with her.

Trevor

A Few Hours Later, Midnight

Trevor was sleeping on his side of the cell when he heard Billy whispering. He looked over to see Billy talking to the window outside.

"What are you doing, Grey?"

"About to get us out of here, Phillips."

Trevor got up and walked over to the window to see a man in a ski mask holding a small torch blower. Billy moved Trevor back with his arm as the torch blower started to cut the metal bars in half. It took about a minute for the bars to fall off of the window.

"After you, Phillips."

Trevor hopped up and put his upper body through the window and wiggled out of the window. He landed on his back with a hard thud. Billy soon came out a little while later.

"Alright so what do we do now?" Trevor asked.

"I have a car around the corner, let's hurry up and get out of here before..."

The alarm started going off inside the police station/jail.

"Phillips and Grey are gone!"

"Oh shit, come on let's go!" The 3 of them ran to the curb and got into a black Stallion car and drove off. A few police cars began to drive after them. The driver tossed a gun into the back.

"Here, get them off of our tail. Try not to kill them." Trevor picked up the pistol and shot at the police car. The police cars swerved trying to get out of the way of the bullets. Trevor shot again and the bullet hit the tire. The car swerved and flipped over.

"Good job, Phillips!"

Trevor shot the gun again and heard a click.

"I ran out of bullets."

The driver tossed back a clip of bullets and Trevor reloaded. He shot at a few more cars. The head police car rammed the back of theirs which caused them to swerve and nearly crash into a tree. Trevor shot at the hood of the car a few times and causing the engine to give out. The car behind the now broken cop car tried to brake abruptly but it still slammed into the back of it.

Trevor aimed for the wheel of another car but he was violently thrown into the front of the car as it crashed into the bridge leading to New Coventrey. The car flipped over the railing of the bridge and landed in the ocean leading out of the city. Water rushed in the car from the back and soon they were covered by it. Trevor looked around for Billy and his friend but they weren't there. They must've got ejected out of the car when they hit the bridge.

Trevor kicked out the windshield and swam through it. He looked around for them but couldn't find them. He was about to give up until he saw a silhouette moving in the distance. He swam toward it to see another one appear. He saw Billy point in a direction and motioned him for them to go toward it. He began to swim in that direction but his lungs started to hurt as he held his breath past his limit. He tried to fight it but he couldn't. If he went up to the surface to collect air he'd be caught. But it was not worth dying for. He went to the surface and put his head up and puckered his lips. His lips passed the surface and he motioned his arms up so the rest of his body wouldn't pass the surface. Once he sucked enough air to go back underwater he went back under and swam toward Billy and his friend.

Twenty Minutes Later

They finally reached land. Trevor looked around and found out they were next to a wooden bridge.

"Alright guys, I know a place we can stay," Billy said.

The three of them ran up the small sand hill and followed Billy to wherever they were going. Trevor noticed that they were in Bullworth Town. They ran a few more meters until they stopped in front of a store.

"Dragon Wings Comics?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, I know the owner. A disguise for our base of operations. There's a basement in the back with a secret room that nobody but us know about. Come on, let's go in."

They walked in the store to see a man dressed in a jean jacket with a black heavy metal shirt underneath. He couldn't see what he was wearing from the waist down because he was behind a counter.

"Billy Grey!" the man said.

"Brian Jeremy! What's up?" Billy said giving Brian a handshake.

"Nothing just sitting here working this boring job. Pays well, though. Who's this?"

"This is Trevor Phillips, you know, the one that had a falling out with our old pal Johnny Klebitz."

"Oh shit," He walked from behind the counter and gave Trevor a handshake. "I heard what that prick Johnny did to you. We'll help you get revenge on that fucker."

"Why do you hate him?" Trevor asked.

"Long story. Anyways you guys should get going, don't want the cops to see ya."

"Alright, Thanks Brain. Later."

Billy opened the door behind Brian and went down a flight of stairs, with his friend and Trevor behind. Billy walked toward a wall that had a brick sticking out. He pushed it in which caused the wall next to them to open like a door.

"Brian's always been the one for engineering," Billy said as they walked into the room. It was somewhat nice looking. It was the size of a master bedroom, it had a television in it, about 30 inches, a couch, and a refrigerator.

"I think I can settle in a place like here," Trevor said.

"Good, because we're going to be in here for a while," Billy said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

Amanda

The Next Day

Amanda remembered that she was wanted in the health office. She walked in to see Nurse McRae on her computer. McRae tilted her head to the side to see Amanda standing at the door.

"Oh hello, Amanda."

"Hi, Nurse McRae."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, still having cramps in my stomach."

"Well hopefully I can figure out the problem. Here let me take your blood."

Amanda sat down on a chair and rolled up her sleeve as Nurse McRae got her equiptment. She took out a moist towelette and wiped off Amanda's forearm before sticking the needle in it and drawing blood. After a minute she took it out and and laid it on the table.

"Alright Amanda, this should take about three hours for me to finish testing your blood. I'll call you when the results are in."

"Results for what?"

"Tell me, Amanda, have you had any sexual relations in the past few days?"

Amanda remembered that night with Michael a few days ago, something she didn't want to remember. But there was also Kyle.

"No."

"Oh, alright, well I'll call you."

"Results for what?"

"I..think you may have an STD."

Amanda's breath trembled as her mind processed this. Nurse McRae went to get a tissue in case Amanda wanted to cry. She handed it over to Amanda but she shook her hand. She wasn't going to cry, she was just in shock.

"Okay, Nurse," she said with her breath trembling. She walked out and slowly walked toward the Girls' Dorm. Once she got into her room she sat on her bed and just thought. That's it, she did nothing else but think about her life. Past, Present, and Future. She laid down and waited for the call from Nurse McRae, she laid there for which felt like eternity. She wanted to do something to pass the time but she couldn't move, she didn't want to. After about an hour her room mate, Gionna, came in. Usually she wouldn't give a shit about Amanda and her personal life but she was somewhat concerned with Amanda's current state.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Amanda laid on the bed, still speechless, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

Gionna walked closer, "Hellooo?"

"Nothing, tiny."

Gionna was confused. Usually Amanda would call her a pint sized nightmare which would cause them to fight, she definitely knew something was wrong.

"Alright, well..see you later," Gionna said leaving the room.

An hour later her phone began to ring. She saw that it was a school number and picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi, Amanda," Nurse McRae said on the other line.

"Just break the news easy."

"Well Amanda, you don't have an STD like I thought you did so you can relax a bit, but..."

"But what?"

"When I was comparing your blood from a few days ago and now, I realized the one from now was a bit different from last times. There was some new DNA in the new one, while the old one was the same."

"What..are you saying?"

"You're pregnant."

"What?!"

"You're pregnant. I'll let you take this all in, have a good day."

The phone hung up, leaving Amanda shocked on the other line. She dropped her phone. She sat on her bed and put her face in her hands and started to cry. She was fucked, but this is what she deserved, right? That's what she thought at least. She cried so much she ran to the bathroom and vomited. She leaned on the toilet and contemplated what she could do. Induce a miscarriage? Abortion? She wasn't ready to be a mother, but she couldn't just kill her child. She sat there, on the floor, and just thought about how her life and the turn it just took.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I HUGELY apologize for not updating in TWO months. I've been caught up in a lot of things like football and now recently school. But I assure I will make sure it wont take this long again. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it, enjoy!**

Franklin

Earlier, Before Amanda's Second Blood Test

Franklin awoke to the sound of the alarm ringing in his room. He reached over and swung his hand down to turn it off, but it wouldn't stop ringing. He attempted it a few more times before he used some strength to completely crush and break it.

"Shit.."

Floyd was fully awoken by the sound of the alarm clock being shattered.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, I...broke the alarm clock."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't shut off, we can get a new one anyway, there are tons in the basement."

Floyd rubbed his eyes before suddenly remembering what was happening later in the day.

"So...how are you?"

"I'm good, why'd you say it like that?"

Floyd scratched his head, "Did you forget you're fighting Steve today?"

"You expect me to lose sleep over that punk?"

"No, just thought you might want to think about how this might play out."

"Floyd, I've fought him before. You've seen it, ain't nothing to be worried about."

"But that was just a small, unprepared fight. This time you'll actually be going up against him, things may not be the same."

Franklin thought it over for a second, "What's your point?"

"You might not want to get too cocky and let your guard down."

Franklin thought about it for a second, "You know, when you're right, you're right. I'll take note of it. We should be getting ready for class."

Franklin walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a red Bullworth basketball jersey, red basketball shorts with the Bullworth crest on the side of it, and black skate shoes. They took their toothbrushes and rags to the bathroom and brushed their teeth and washed their faces. Franklin noticed a few of the boys looking at him and whispering to their friends, but he thought nothing of them. He went back to the room and put a strap around his body as a holster for his skateboard.

"Let's go." As they walked to the main building both of them noticed even more people looking at them. Or Franklin at least. One guy walked past them, "Hope you got insurance," he said.

"Fuck you, dawg."

One of the jocks yelled, "Dead man walking!"

Another, "I got my money on you!"

And another, "You can beat him!"

With a lot of people yelling shit at him he was getting mad. Floyd looked at his face and could vividly see the anger on Franklin's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"They're just trying to scare you, don't let it get to you."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"You look mad right now."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Just keep walking and try not to smack a nearby student."

They entered the main building to see even more people staring at them. The bell rang before anyone could say anything. Both of them walked to the Biology class and sat down in their seats.

"Settle down children," the teacher said. The teacher explained their assignment and that was to disect a frog. He handed them their trays and frogs and tools. Franklin and Floyd were partners for like the tenth time.

"Ew, gross!" Franklin said as the brain of the frog seeped out of its head in a gooish mess.

"The smell is much worse, so be glad you can't smell it as much as I can."

Just before Franklin cut out the heart out of the poor thing he heard someone whisper a name he hadn't heard in a while, "Hey, convict!"

His head turned toward the direction of the name. He spotted a couple of Bullies. One stuck 3 of his fingers out to make the hand signal for 3 and the other one was stabbing his dead frog quite viciously. Franklin understood it as "You're dead at 3:00." Well 3:30 because that's when class ended. Franklin began to walk over there but Floyd grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You can deal with them, later."

Franklin sighed, "Whatever you say."

Trevor

Trevor couldn't sleep that night, he was paranoid, thinking that they would be found. Which is highly unlikely considering they were literally behind a wall in a hidden room. He had to go outside soon, he couldn't sit in that room all day.

"Have you been up all night?" Billy asked.

"I can't sleep, I've never done anything like breaking out of jail. This is serious."

"You afraid?"

"A tad bit, but not really. How long are we gonna be behind this wall?"

"I know a guy whose dad knows the police chief, corrupt as fuck, he can get us off with just a slap on the wrist. Name's Tao Cheng."

"Tao Cheng? I know him."

"How?"

"He supplied me with narcotics and shit like that."

"Oh, well you have his number then?"

"In my phone, which was destroyed a while ago."

"Shit, well one of us has to sneak to his house in Old Bullworth Vale."

"Why not get Brian to do it?"

"He...he and Brian had a falling out a while back. He said he'd have him killed if he was ever on his property again."

"Shit, what did he do?"

"He may have said a lot of things to Tao that you'd consider racist, but that's for another time."

Billy sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The Bullworth local news was on, they were talking about the escape the day before. Billy turned it up.

"There were three men. Two were identified as Trevor Phillips, former leader of the now disbanded Townies, and William Grey, former leader of the Bullworth Academy Greasers. There was a third but he has not been identified. Bullworth Police Department called on police to look out in every US state they could potentially escape to. Police also say to keep a close eye on the following states as they might potentially hide there more than the others. This list includes:

Liberty City and Carcer City, Liberty State

Every city or town in the State of San Andreas

Vice City, Florida

Alderney

Cottonmouth

and Anywhere City

If you see any of the two men please call the police. Thank you and have a good day."

Trevor put his hands on his head and walked around and Billy put his head down.

"Well I guess joining the Lost is out of the question," Billy joked.

"Tao better be able to get the police off our ass."

"He will, he's done it for me before."

"Was the crime this serious?"

"Now that I think of it, no."

"I'll take your word for it."

Michael

Michael was tossing the ball around on the field with Packie and Gustavo. He was somewhat enjoying himself but he was still being haunted by Amanda's confrontation a couple of days before. That was the only thing bringing his day to such a shitty turn. He thought about the jail sentence he could receive, should Amanda tell the authorities. I mean, she said that he was not going to tell anybody, but he was worried that she would change her mind. While he was distracted by his thoughts Packie thought it'd be funny to throw the ball at Michael while he was not looking. Luckily for Michael, he came to his senses before the ball came into contact with his head. He leaned back to dodge it but since it was so sudden he lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"Fuck you, McReary, what was that for?"

"You should've been paying attention," he started busting up laughing. Michael groaned and got up.

"Hey, de Santa, come over here!" yelled Mr. Burton, the football coach.

"Oooh, you're in troooouuble," Gustavo yelled. Michael flipped him off before jogging toward Mr. Burton.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Burton?"

"Is something wrong? You kicked Kyle off of the team, why?!"

Michael didn't want to tell him why as it wasn't really his business.

"It's personal, sir."

"Personal?! You better tell me why before I kick **YOU** off the team."

"He...he was messing around Amanda behind my back."

"Oh, Jesus." He put his face in his hands before sighing.

"Is this what this is about? He played around with your girlfriend a bit? Get over it, it happens, God knows how many girlfriend's of my team I've screwed, but guess what? We settled it elsewhere and made sure it didn't affect our chances of winning. But you? You go head and kick the best damn running back in the state of New Hampshire off the team. If you wanna handle him, do it, but don't affect our team. Don't pull that crap again, de Santa, understand?"

Michael wanted to protest against him but he decided it was useless, he couldn't afford to lose his spot at quarterback. "Yes, Mr. Burton."

"Good, see you at practice."

Michael turned back and walked back to playing catch with Packie and Gustavo.

"What was that about?" asked Packie.

"It was about me kicking Kyle off of the team. Apparently Mr. Burton wasn't too happy about that and chewed me out for it as you saw."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing, I can't risk that I'd lose my position. Guess I'll have to deal with him, for now."

"Okay, Mike," Gustavo said before throwing the ball at Michael.

Tao Cheng

Tao was in his room at his manor planning things out for the upcoming raid on Bullworth Academy. He was chatting online via deep web with a potential buyer of the gold trophies so he could melt them and just get the gold.

"So how much are you willing to sell it for?" the man typed.

"Shall this go according to plan, we will be selling it at two thousand a piece. There are about eight of them."

"Ahh."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no, not at all."

"So what's your decision, will you take it or no?"

"You know what, I'll take them."

"Good decision, what's your address?"

"Whoa, before I give you my address, how do I know you're not a cop?"

Tao thought about it, how is he supposed to show this person he is not a cop?

"How am I supposed to show you I'm not a cop?"

"I was hoping you'd find a way to prove it."

"Look man, just trust me when I say this, I am not a cop. I will never be a cop, not then, not now, not ever."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Send it to one of my other houses. 2884 Hillcrest Avenue, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos."

"Alright, I need a name."

"Javier Madrazo."

That name sounded familiar, last name at least. He started to think about that last name before it hit him like a truck. He was speaking to a relative of Mexican cartel leader Martin Madrazo. There has been bad blood between Martin Madrazo and Tao's father in the past.

"Are you by any chance related to Martin Madrazo?"

"What is this, fucking twenty-one questions?"

"No, no, my apologies."

"If it goes well, when should I expect my gold?"

"About three weeks, maybe even two, depending on how shipping goes."

"Very well then, I will speak to you soon. Have a great day," Tao saw Javier's status change from online to offline. Tao sighed before hearing the doorbell ring. He ran downstairs and opened the door to see Lester standing with his crutches in front of the door.

"Hey, Lester, what's up?"

"I've been hearing around the 'grapevine' at school that your little recruit, Franklin Clinton, is fighting Steve Haines in the basement later today, just thought you should know."

"Oh shit, we better get there."

"Are you gonna stop it?"

"Yes, if he gets hurt there goes my second member, it took me a long time to find someone suitable."

"Alright, wait up!"

Franklin

Franklin was in the last class of the day, which was Music, he was looking at the clock. A few minutes until the end of class, until his big fight with Steve. He didn't really care of course, but there's something different about this fight. Was it because his school reputation is on the line? Or because a majority of the school will be watching? He didn't know, but all he knew is that in a few minutes it was go time. He looked over at Floyd who was looking at him with worry.

"Chill out," Franklin mouthed. Floyd nodded and turned his attention toward the teacher and Franklin doing the same.

"Alright children, next week we will be going into percussion instruments. It's fairly easy, let me give you a few tips..."

She began rambling on about how to flick your wrists and blah blah blah, but all Franklin could focus on was the clock. He watched as the red hand ticked and tocked along the numbers counting down the seconds. It did move slow, but fast at the same time. The red hand finally reached the last second of the minute as the big hand landed on the 30 and the bell rang as everyone walked away from the instruments and rushed out of the door. Franklin stood up and walked out of the door and down the hall, Floyd right behind him. People looked at him as he walked but Franklin ignored them.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean you have nothing to prove."

"I would've made it clear if I didn't want to do this."

"Ok, Franklin."

"So, how do we get to the Hole?"

"It's in the basement. There are three ways, the first way is that we can go through the door on the side of the school, but it's like an obstacle course to get through the doors. The second way is that we can go through the door by the school store, but with the Prefects patrolling the area they might think something is up with half the students pouring into the basement. Which leads up to the third way, you know the door by the Math room? The one that takes you to the roof?"

"Yeah, so?"

"There's a service elevator up the stairs in that door. That's where most of the kids go."

"Let's go to the elevator."

"Alright, it'll be a little crowded, though."

The two of them walked to that door by the math room, Floyd was right. Groups of students snuck into the door fast so the Prefect wouldn't catch them.

"Well, might as well follow them," Floyd said. Franklin caught the door as it was closing and walked up the stairs, Floyd right behind him. They went up two flights of stairs before they entered a medium sized hall with a large group of students gathering around what seemed to be the elevator. One of them turned around and spotted Franklin, "Well look who it is, the man of the hour!" A few started cheering but most of them started clapping. They moved to the side to let Franklin cut to the front of the line to get in next. Franklin began to walk through the crowd, Floyd did the same but he was stopped.

"What do you think you're doing, Floyd?"

"Uh, going to the front?"

"We said only for the new kid, get to the back."

Franklin turned around, "Hey man, he's with me." The boy looked at Floyd before letting him go, allowing Floyd to follow Frankin. They arrived as soon as the elevator door opened. They stepped in and waited for it to be piled up with kids before the elevator finally closed. It was about fifty seconds before they finally touched down in the basement.

"Well, here we are," Franklin said. They walked down a dark, long, leaking, smelly, dirty hall before they turned, allowing Franklin to see the iconic "Hole." It was a pit, about five meters deep, with a grate in the middle of it, there was a mixture of green, brown, and red liquid exiting through the grate. Franklin got the impression that this was a place to where sewage left the main building at. It was disgusting.

"Good luck." This snapped Franklin out of whatever trance he was in.

"Oh, thanks."

Franklin walked toward the Hole and ignored the ladder leading down in it and just jumped in it. He feet started to sting from the landing. When he landed he realized the smell was even worst down there.

"Ugh, what do I do now?"

"Uh, I guess you just wait for Steve to show up."

Well speak of the devil. Just as he said that Steve showed up with his crew around him.

"Well look what we have here, I'm surprised you showed up."

Franklin looked at him, "I don't back down from anyone."

Steve laughed, "Today I'm gonna make you wish you did."

Franklin bent his fingers against his face, cracking his knuckles, "Then bring it."

"Oh, I will."

Steve jumped down and started to circle Franklin. A few seconds later someone must've brought a boombox or speaker or something because out of nowhere fighting music started to play, it was hard to notice due to everyone screaming and cheering. Franklin got into his defensive stance and started turning as Steve circled him. Steve then charged at Franklin and swung. Steve must've honestly thought he was fast because Franklin easily ducked under his swinging arm. When Franklin ducked he swung his fist also, hitting Steve in his stomach. Steve made a very audible "oof" sound when the hit landed.

"You're fast, I'll give you that."

"And you're slow, both physically and mentally," Franklin retorted.

This angered Steve, causing him to throw his fists eratically at Franklin. Franklin didn't dodge a few in time and was hit several times.

"Damn, that actually kinda hurt."

Franklin felt something in the back of his mouth. He spat it out to see that it was a molar.

"That was a baby tooth anyway, nigga."

Franklin kicked his leg into Steve's crotch which caused him to lower himself in pain. Franklin grabbed Steve's head and headbutted him, hard. He headbutted him so hard Franklin started to get a slight headache. Steve started leaking from his nose. Franklin started to swing his fists into Steve's face very fast and used every force in his body to hit him as hard as he could.

"I told you not to fuck with-" Franklin was cut off by Steve grabbing his arm and swinging him around. He swung him for a few seconds before letting go, making Franklin hit the hard ground a few feet away. While Franklin tried to get back to his senses Steve ran at him and kicked him in the gut, slightly knocking the wind from him. Steve continued to kick him until Franklin grabbed his foot. Steve tried to kick him off but Franklin moved his leg in such a way that caused him to fall to the ground. Franklin mounted Steve and began to punch him.

"Kicking me wasn't a good idea was it?"

Steve punched him which disoriented him a bit alowing Steve to roll over and make both of them switch places. Franklin managed to block his punches but not all of them. He grabbed Steve's fist and quickly used his foreknuckle to hit Steve in his throat. Steve gasped for air as Franklin grabbed him around the eyes and began scratching and pulling.

"Let go!" Steve managed to say inbetween chokes.

Franklin pulled harder which made Steve let out a scream. Franklin let go once he saw a bit of blood starting to come from his eyes. Franklin punched up and hit him and then quickly slid backwards from under him and kicked him in his nose. Steve lunged at him which caused him to kick him again, this time moving out of the way so he could fall to the ground.

Franklin stood up and began to stomp and kick Steve. Steve tried to get up many times but was violently put down every single time. Floyd noticed it was getting a little too out of hand and jumped down to pull Franklin away before he potentially went overboard.

"It's done, Franklin. He wont get back up."

The music turned off as everyone stared at Franklin to see what he'd do next. He walked up to Steve and stomped on him once more.

"Look at you, Steve. You thought you were the baddest motherfucker in this school, you thought you could scare anyone and anything, now look at you, bloodied and beaten. Maybe next time you think about picking on someone you'll think back to this day and remember that I whooped your ass and made you look like the bitch you are."

He walked toward the ladder to leave, "Come on, Floyd." Floyd took one last look at Steve and then proceeded to follow Franklin.

Franklin walked through the crowd as they backed up to let him through, someone started to clap, soon another person began clapping, then another, and another, and soon almost everyone in the crowd began clapping and cheering. Franklin had beaten the biggest bully on campus, which made Franklin proud in a way but could prove harmful, it would probably bring unwanted attention from both cliques and faculty. But whatever, he didn't really care for what happened later, all he wanted to do was get back to the Boys' Dorm.

Franklin and Floyd didn't say a word to each other until they got to the dorm. They entered their room and Franklin sat on the bed. They spent a few minutes in silence before Floyd spoke up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you haven't talked at all since we left the Hole, I thought you'd be happy that you beat the biggest bully in school."

"I am, but this probably put me on thin ice with the principal. I'd be in huge trouble if he finds out."

"Trust me, nobody is going to tell or anything. You beat the biggest bully in school, nobody is not even going to want to look in your direction after this, they'll be too afraid."

"What about Steve's bitch ass? What if he or one of his rabid followers snitches because he lost?"

"Dude, I seriously doubt it, even if he does who cares? You think they're going to take their word for it?"

He sighed, "I guess you're right."

"I know I am."

"Whatever man, after the day I had I'm in need for a nap," Franklin said, laying down.

Trevor

Midnight

Trevor waited until it was night to go to Tao's manor all the way in Old Bullworth Vale. He borrowed a couple of outfits from the store so he could try and disguise himself from the possible cops searching the night for them, mainly just a bunch of nerdy cosplay stuff like elf and wizard costumes. Yeah, like that isn't going to draw attention.

He headed out of the backdoor which led to a set of stairs in the alley behind it. He looked around the alley before he walked out in the open and carefully made his way toward Tao's manor, ducking inbetween alleys whenever he heard a car pass by or seeing someone's silhouette, whcih turned out to be a bum all of the time. He continued walking down the street and saw a police car coming in his direction. He put his head down slightly and continued to walk. He noticed the car start to slow down a bit. It drove past him as the officer rolled the window down.

"Hey, is there some sort of nerdy festival going on around here?" The officer laughed along with another laugh, there was another officer in there.

"Fuck off, pig," Trevor said impulsively, he cursed in the back of his head, that will surely bring attention toward him, but he didn't yell it, so there's a possibility he wasn't heard.

"You say something, boy?"

Fuck. Trevor walked on and continued to walk, speeding up a bit. The officer got out of the car and walked toward him.

"I asked you a question, boy?"

The officer got closer to Trevor and aggressively grabbed the back of his shirt. Before his identity could be figured out he quickly grabbed the officer's crotch and squeezed it. He let out a yell of pain and Trevor took off running. The other officer got out of the car and ran after Trevor.

"Hey, get back here!"

Trevor took a detour and ran from the street and to a trail that went along the top of the Bullworth Dam. Trevor heard a loud bang and saw something quickly hit the ground next to his foot. He was trying to shoot his feet. Trevor began to zig zag to avoid being hit but the officer never fired again. He ran up the trail which led to a cemetery, somewhere he could hide and lure the officers in so he could sneak out.

He ran into the Cementery and hid behind a memorial statue. He peeked around to see the officer enter the gates. The officer had a flashlight and was looking around to see if he could find Trevor. As he walked past Trevor moved around the statue to the other side and watched him walk past. Trevor started to sneak toward the gates. He made it out and began to run toward the houses before the other officer that he attacked galloped toward him.

"Hey, stop!" he yelled.

Trevor took off running before and didn't stop until he was back in the street. He jumped in a bush and hid there for which felt like an hour. After he felt like he was in the clear he hopped out and ran toward Tao's manor until he was there. He climbed up the wall and ran to his front door, pounding on it. He saw the lights turn on and sooner or later Tao opened the door.

"Trevor? What are you doing here? And what in the world are you wearing, I heard about the jailbreak."

Trevor was struggling to talk as he hyperventilated.

"I...heard you...could call in some favors...from the police chief."

"Trevor, I can only do that with certain crimes, you escaped from jail and critically injured many cops, if they were to suddenly stop looking for you it'd be suspicious."

"Tao just try, man!"

Tao thought of it for a second before responding, "Alright Trevor, I'll see what I can do."

Trevor sighed in relief, "Oh Tao, thank you."

"I assume you might need a place to lay low, you can stay at out guest house in the back. Can't afford to have you caught going back to where you came from, especially when the big day is tomorrow."

"The job, it's tomorrow?!"

"Yes, I was going to have you bailed out of jail and tell you yesterday, but then you did what happened. Sleep well, Trevor."

Tao shut the door, leaving Trevor outside. Trevor went to the back before anyone could see him there and arrived at the guest home, he lifted up the mat to get the key and went in. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television to see the news talking about the incident with him and the officers earlier. He didn't bother to really listen, it was just on to help him go to sleep, which he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY LORD I am so sorry for the amount of time this took. Seven nearly eight months? Holy shit. Soorry, I've been caught up heavily with school stuff and plus I had to rewrite this again, just oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I just needed a break, didn't know it'd take this long, but at least I'm back now and will be able to upload frequently now that summer is coming up in a month.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to say one thing even though it's a month late. Happy 1 Year together bitches! I can't believe it's been an entire year since I've began this story and thank you for sticking with me through it, I seriously appreciate it you don't even know.**

 **One last thing before I start the story. For the past few months I've been working on another story, or revamping at least. It'll be set in the Assassin's Creed universe and only one follower, RedRose85 has read the original, and imo it wasn't really good. So look out for that when it's out soon. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Trevor

2:00 PM

Trevor heard knocking on the guest house he was sleeping in at Tao's estate. He didn't care about who it was and went back to sleep.

"Trevor, it's me, Tao. It's time."

Trevor's eyes opened and he quickly shot up from the bed and to the door. He opened the door and Tao walked in.

"Good morning, Trevor."

"Morning. Something you need?"

Tao turned toward him, "You haven't forgot about what we talked about, did you?"

Suddenly, Trevor remembered what he was talking about.

"Oh. Oh shit, yeah. The job."

"Yeah, the job." Tao walked back out, "I'll give you time to get ready and come into the main house for breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay." Tao walked out of the guest house and back to his house. Trevor looked at the clock for the time and saw that the time was 2:00, which didn't surprise him considering he usually wakes up around this time.

He headed out of the guest house and to the regular house for the breakfast Tao promised.

 _Yesterday_

 _Franklin_

 _Ding_

 _Franklin awoke to the sound of his phone going off as he got a message. He slowly moved his arm to the dresser where the phone was laying. He picked up the phone and turned it on. The bright light strained Franklin's eyes as he looked at the screen. He turned down the brightness and looked at the notification. It was a text message. He clicked on the icon and took him to the message board._

 _"Meet me tomorrow 5:00 pm inside the movie theater in Old Bullworth Vale, behind the screen of the 'Meltdown' movie. DO NOT BRING ANYTHING THAT CONNECTS BACK TO YOU, INCLUDING YOUR PHONE."_

 _Franklin didn't exactly know who it was, but he had suspicion it was Tao. To confirm his suspicion the name of the receiving person changed from unknown to "You know who this is." And he was fairly certain on what it was about, too._

 _"Fuck me," Franklin whispered, not to wake up Floyd._

 _He tossed his phone on the bed and laid back down, going back to sleep. He may have tossed and turned for awhile, but he went back to sleep._

Present

It was two hours into lunch. The first class went by quick since all Franklin was thinking about was the meeting with Tao later on. His mood must've been showing greatly considering Lamar asked him about it.

"You alright?"

Franklin came back to reality and blinked a few times.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about school."

"What's the problem?"

"Math, it's fucking difficult, and for no reason," he lied.

"Well, I could help you, it happens to be my favorite subject."

"Thanks for the consideration," he said, taking a bite of an apple.

"So, what's the deal with Steve. He still messing with you?"

"Well it's only been a day so it's too early to tell, but since none of his goons have tried to kick my ass today I guess not."

"That's strange, usually when a situation like this happens they'd try to avenge their leader."

"Well they're probably scared of me now, I mean I did beat up every single one of them."

"Well you know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"Since you've taken out one of the clique leaders the other cliques will probably be on you."

"Well they can bring it, I don't care. I'm not scared of any of them."

"Alright, just be safe."

Franklin took another bite of his apple and looked at his phone. He unlocked his phone and it went to the message that Tao sent him. He put his phone down and put his face in his hand as he started to feel butterflies in his stomach. He nearly puked.

"Hey y'all," Floyd said, sitting next to Lamar.

"Hey, Floyd. Where have you been?"

"With Debra."

"I forgot about her, how are things with her?"

"It's going well."

Lamar laughed, "What do you mean how things are going? He's not even dating her."

Franklin began laughing, which kind of aggravated Floyd.

"Shut up, Lamar. Y'know you shouldn't talk about girls, especially with your secret crush on that Gionna girl."

"Keep your voice down!"

"Wow, Lamar. I didn't know you were in to girls. I mean, I didn't think you were gay, but I didn't know you thought about girls."

"Of course I do, I'm sixteen, it's normal for Pete's sake!"

"Nobody's judging you, dude."

"Doesn't feel like it."

Floyd chuckled, "Well speak of the Devil."

All of them turned to the entrance of the Cafeteria and saw a small girl enter.

"Geez Lamar, I didn't know you were in to the younger kids, maybe we should attach a stranger danger sign to you," Franklin teased.

"Shut up, she's our age. She's in our grade, and she's not that short."

"I'm just playin', she's pretty. Why not talk to her?"

"Are you out of your mind, I can't do that, it's too awkward, I don't know what to say."

"If Floyd could talk to Debra, I'm sure you can talk to Gionna. We'll help you."

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

Franklin sighed, "Alright Lamar, when you're ready."

"Thank you."

"Okay, well I'm ready to go. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright," Franklin said, getting up and walking toward Gionna's table.

"Franklin what are you doing?"

"You said you're ready."

"Franklin, don't!"

Franklin continued to walk toward her table.

"Oh shit!" Lamar said, grabbing his stuff and running out of the room.

Franklin walked to her table and leaned on it.

"Excuse me, you Gionna?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"My name's Franklin."

"Okay Franklin, something you need?"

"Just one thing, I have a friend that likes you."

"And who is this friend?"

"His name's Lamar."

She raised an eyebrow, "Davis?"

"Yeah, him. What do you think of him?"

"I think a lot of things about him, but that's a little personal. But he's cute, seems nice. But I'm not really looking for anything right now."

"Hm, alright then," he turned to walk away.

"Hey, Franklin."

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for beating up that asshat, Steve. He deserved it."

He chuckled, "Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah, nearly everybody in school saw that?"

"That's nice to know, and don't mention this conversation to Lamar, please."

"Only because you said please."

"Thanks."

He walked back to the table where he saw Floyd sitting alone.

"What, Lamar ran off?"

"Uh huh."

"Coward, so what's up with you? Got put in a locker by any of Steve's goons?"

"No, surprisingly I haven't."

"You think it has something to do with the fight with Steve?"

"Probably, I wouldn't doubt it."

At that moment the bell rang, letting them know it was time for class.

"Come on," Franklin said. They walked out of the Cafeteria and to the top floor where their Music class was since it was E day. They saw the line up ahead.

"Lamar doesn't seem to be there, I wonder where he is," Floyd said.

"Probably hiding in his locker or something," Franklin laughed.

They arrived at the line. A minute or two later the teacher, Miss Peters, came and opened the door.

"Hello students, I hope you studied those notes for homework."

Most of the students in the line sighed because they didn't do their homework.

"Fuck, I forgot," Franklin said.

"Language, Mr. Clinton."

"Sorry."

Lamar

Ten Minutes Later

Ten minutes into class while everyone was learning additional songs to read on the music sheets, Lamar came in late, prompting everyone to stare at him.

"Mr. Davis, it's quite odd to see that you're late, where have you been?"

He quickly thought of something, "I ate some of Edna's food for lunch and felt sick, I've been in the bathroom the whole time."

The whole class began to laugh, "Uh huh, all right, Lamar. Take your seat, next time get a pass."

"Yes, ma'am."

She turned her attention back to the class, "Anyways class, the quarter note only lasts for one beat..."

Lamar began walking to his seat, which was by Franklin's. He looked at Franklin who was giving him a look to let him know he was calling his claim bullshit. He diverted his attention away from Franklin and to his seat. He sat down and immediately started to pay attention. He could hear Franklin whispering his name trying to get his attention. After the fourth try he decided to see what he wanted.

Lamar turned around, "What?"

"Since when do you eat Edna's food?"

"Ever since you talked to you know who and had to hide to avoid confrontation."

"I didn't actually talk to her."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I swear I didn't."

"I don't believe you," he turned back around.

"Lamar...Lamar..." Franklin gave up on calling him and decided to pay attention to the teacher.

Later

It was the end of class and the bell was about to ring. Lamar pretended to look around the room but in reality he was looking at Gionna, who was staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. He had to clarify that whatever Franklin said was not one bit true.

"Lamar," Franklin said.

"What do you want now?"

"I told you I didn't talk to her."

"I don't believe you."

"You can ask Floyd."

"I don't believe you."

 _Brrring_

"Okay class, have a good day," Miss Peters said as the bell rang.

Lamar watched as Gionna got up and made her way toward the door. He stood up as well and began to walk after her.

"Hey, Gionna!"

She turned around to face him, her hazel eyes staring into his made him nervous.

"Oh, hey Lamar. What's up?"

"Whatever Franklin told you it's not true."

"What?"

"What Franklin said when he talked to you at lunch, it's not true."

She seemed confused, "Uh, Franklin never talked to me at lunch."

"W-what?"

"Franklin didn't talk to me today. Matter of fact, I've never talked to him at all."

Lamar looked back at Franklin, who was giving him a "I told you so" shrug.

"Oh," he said, dumfounded, _"My God this is embarrassing,"_ he thought.

"Well sorry to bother you," he began to walk off.

"Hey, Lamar."

He turned, "Yeah?"

"What did you say? What you thought Franklin told me?"

"Oh that's not important, it's best if you not know," he turned back and quickly walked out of the classrom.

Gionna gave a little smile as she turned toward Franklin and nodded. He nodded back.

Franklin

It was almost 5:00 and Franklin was on his way toward the movie theater in Old Bullworth Vale, he was already across the small bridge connecting Bullworth Academy to Old Bullworth Vale. He was hesitant but was walking quickly at the same time, which was redundant.

"Franklin!" someone called from behind him. He turned around to see Tanisha on the other side of the bridge jogging toward him.

"Tanisha, haven't seen you in a while, what you up to?"

"I was actually looking for you."

"Oh really? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to see a movie later on today?"

He's going to the theater, but not for a movie.

"I would but I'm kinda busy with something really important."

"Oh...well okay. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure, we'll go tomorrow," if he made it to tomorrow.

"Okay cool, I'll see you later then," she said, giving Franklin a hug.

"Later, Franklin," she began walking off.

"Later," he continued to make his way toward the movie theater. He eventually got there five minutes later and saw a line waiting at the box office. Instead of waiting in line he just went to the door and walked inside.

"Excuse me, kid. You can't go in there you have to buy a ticket first."

Franklin ignored his warning and continued to enter. He looked around the movie theater. It was pretty old fashioned, there were multiple doors with the title of the movies playing in that door over them. There was a concession stand where you could get food at, like a normal movie theater. He looked for the door where the movie "Meltdown" was playing and went inside.

He walked through the small hall and up the walkway where he saw the seats, not that many people inside. He walked down the aisle and to the door and walked inside, seeing Tao and a few people, presumably his bodyguards, but there was one other guy that looked pretty normal, except for the fact he looked like a drug addict.

"Ah, there you are Franklin, I was wondering where you were," Tao said, looking at his watch. He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it at Franklin. He caught it and looked to see that it was an earpiece.

"I want you to meet somebody," he pointed at the somewhat normal guy and walked him over, "This is Trevor, one of the guys that'll be with you on this 'job' if you'd say."

"Tao, can't we just skip all of the bullshit introductions?" Trevor said.

"Hey, I just want to make everyone her familiar with each other and build trust."

"Yeah, whatever," Trevor stuck his hand out and Franklin reluctantly shook it. Trevor shook it a little too long prompting Franklin to pull away.

"So, uh, what's the plan here?" Franklin asked.

"I'll explain that when everyone is here," he looked at his watch again, "Who should be here any minute."

It was a while before anyone else showed up, Franklin leaning against a wall and playing with his fingers to avoid awkwardness. Sooner or later the door opened, a man walking through. He looked pretty young, about in his early-mid twenties, his head was shaved; but he appeared to be balding anyway he had minor facial hair and thick black glasses. He was wearing a dirty old apron over a black shirt with large red letters; Franklin couldn't make out what the shirt said due to the apron covering it.

"Chef!?" Trevor said, rising up from the table he was sitting on. The man looked at Trevor, eyes widening. "Trevor?" he asked, rhetorically of course, considering Trevor was right there looking at him.

Trevor rushed over to the man Franklin knew as "Chef" with his arm cocked back, ready to swing; Chef did the same. The both of them slapped their hands together loudly; pulling each other in for a tight hug.

"Trevor, you're part of this?" Chef asked, "I heard what happened to the Townies, I'm sorry."

Trevor nodded, "It's all right, I'm gonna make that fucker Johnny pay for what he's done. Him and the rest of those greaseball fucks."

"Good," Chef replied. He looked at Tao, who was standing behind Trevor, watching them. "Hey, Tao."

Chef stepped forward toward Tao, leading the both of them to shake hands. "Nice to see you made it," Tao said.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, to take from that pretentious, stuck up school."

Tao laughed a bit before putting a hand on Chef's shoulder and leading him toward Franklin. "Come, let me introduce you to someone."

Tao pointed at Franklin, who tried his best to avert his gaze from the two to make it seem like he was occupied with something else, which most likely didn't work.

"This is Franklin, one of your other partners on this job."

Franklin glanced at Chef's face and wasn't surprised by the look of confusion that was plastered on it. Franklin was young, he was fifteen after all, but especially too young to be doing what he was about to do; Franklin felt a slight flush of embarrassment flush over his face.

"What the hell...?" Chef said, lowly to the point that anyone couldn't hear, but Franklin did.

"Yeah, I know, I'm young," Franklin replied, looking away from them.

"Well," Tao said, "now that you're here, let's go over the plan."

He walked over to a long table that had three black bags on them. He reached over into one and pulled out what looked like clothing. Franklin's suspicion was correct, as Tao had pulled out what looked like three jumpsuits and three masks.

"Go on, put them on," Tao said. Trevor walked over to the table and lifted up a jumpsuit; It seemed to small for him as the legs were a little bit shorter, as well as the arms. Trevor looked over at Franklin, "I assume this is for you?" Trevor asked, tossing the jumpsuit at him.

"If you want to change in private there's a curtain over there," Tao said.

"No shame in getting changed in front of everyone," Trevor said. He pulled down his pants as everyone cringed at the fact that he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Same, just not on that level," Chef said, taking of the apron. But Franklin didn't change out of his clothes, just simply putting the jumpsuit on over his clothes. He saw people looking at him over his odd choice of doing things and decided to address it.

"What?" he asked, "Just incase we run from the cops we have something to change into."

"Now that everyone is changed," Tao started, "let's go over the plan, shall we?"

He walked over the table and picked up a board, setting it on the table. It appeared to be a blueprint, Franklin wasn't an expert on reading blueprints, but he noticed something familiar about the layout.

"This is a map of Bullworth Academy," he pointed at Franklin, "your school."

"What's so valuable at Bullworth that's worthy of stealing?" Franklin asked.

Tao looked at him, "Gold. The trophies that Bullworth has won over the last fifty or so year are made of real, pure gold. And due to its age it's worth a lot more than it was before."

He pointed to several marked areas on the blueprint. "These are the locations of security cameras across the main and second floor of the academy, as well as the basement. There's a prefect watching the cameras for anything suspicious."

He traced his finger along several paths of the basement, "These are the paths that the prefects walk, I can manage to have my guys put the camera feed on loop to fool the guard watching the camera; But due to some new software, we don't know for how long, so be alert and careful."

He switched the blueprint for a couple of pictures, the first showing Bullworth Academy. It was over by the parking lot, where the Bullies like to hang out; It was a picture of the basement door, which was circled. "You three are to enter here. My men will cause a distraction to ensure that you are not seen entering, but you need to be quick."

He changed pictures, this one being inside the basement. it was a picture of a vent inside of a fenced area surrounded by boxes. "Franklin, since you are the smallest of the group, you will enter here. It is pretty roomy, so you'll be able to move around with ease. He changed the picture to a photo of the outside of the main office, to the right of it was the trophy case.

"As you crawl through the vents, you will eventually run into the vent above the trophy case. Get out here, you'll be supplied with tools later."

He looked at Chef and Trevor, "And you two will make your way through the basement until you eventually reach the prefect guarding the cameras, if you take him out then you'll be free to do whatever you want, maybe help Franklin out with some patrolling guards? Any questions?"

Chef raised his hand, "Yeah, can I have that blueprint? Because I don't know Bullworth's basement well."

Tao flashed a smile, "Oh don't worry, Chef. There are no branching paths throughout the basement, everything is linear."

Chef nodded. Tao looked around for anymore questions before wrapping everything up. "All right, good," he said. He picked up one of the bags and tossed it to Franklin. This must've contained the tools, because it was pretty heavy and he heard something moving around. He looked inside to see a rope with a metal claw attached to the end of it, a key, bolt cutters, and what looked like a blunt object, which he perceived to be a weapon.

"Okay everybody, head out to the back door, there's a van waiting for you in the alley."

The three of them made their way out of the back of the movie theater and into the alley where a black van waited for them. A goon opened the back of the van and allowed them inside. Franklin was the first one inside, noticing three rubber masks on one of the benches.

"Those are to conceal your identity," said the goon. Of course; what else would they be used for?

Franklin took a mask, a brown pig; Trevor took a monkey mask with a cigar in it's mouth; the only one left was a dark grey goblin mask with sharp teeth coming out of the bottom row of its mouth, Chef obviously took that one.

"We'll be there shortly," said the goon. He closed the doors, leaving the three of them in awkward silence. The silence was broken by the sound of the engine starting up, and it soon pulling out of the alley. Franklin held onto the bench tightly as the van passed over a bump.

"So," Trevor said, "enough of this silent bullshit, why are you guys here?" He was looking at both Franklin and Chef, but more at Franklin.

"What's it to you?" Franklin replied. This seemed to have touched a nerve on Trevor as he was completely baffled and gave Franklin a sort of look that made him realize that he shouldn't have said that.

"Wha-what's it to me?" Trevor stuttered, angry. "We're about to commit a crime here kid, breaking and entering, I'm trusting you with my freedom, my liberty, and maybe even my life. So I think I have a fucking right to know."

When he put it like that, Franklin could see that Trevor was being completely logical about him wanting to know, because Franklin kind of also wants to know about them too.

"Tao saw some sort of potential with my fighting skill along with my short size, so I was threatened into joining this little dyfunctional squad. Happy?"

"Just fucking satisfied, and what about you Chef?"

"Tao's been wanting me as apart of his squad for awhile now, I just haven't been available during the time of his other jobs. But I am now."

"Same," Trevor said.

"So we all good now?" Franklin asked.

Trevor looked at him and gave him a smirk. "Yeah, homeboy. We all good now," he said, mocking Franklin.

"Whatever," Franklin replied, looking at the windows on the back doors. They were already half way there, going up the small bridge that was close to the car park entrance of the school. Franklin wished they hadn't talked so that he hadn't been distracted from the ride.

The van turned into the entrance of the car park and headed down the road. Franklin watched as the Girls' Dorm passed by swiftly and watched as thye car park gate passed them. They were now officially at Bullworth Academy.

They heard the goon get out of the van and head to the back and opened up the doors. He gestured for them to come out and they complied.

"All right, turn on your earpieces," said the goon. Franklin put his hand on the earpiece and felt for a button and pressed it. He heard sound coming from the other line.

"Hello?" Trevor said. All of them heard it in their ear.

"Ah. I was wondering when you guys would arrive," Tao said. "All right, you guys listen to Phil and talk to me when you enter the basement."

"Okay," Phil said, "I'm about to set up the distraction, when I say run, you run as fast as you can. Got it?"

The three of them nodded. Phil spoke into his earpiece, "Okay boys, time to shine."

Franklin wondered what the distraction was and waited for it. A few seconds later he heard what sounded like a crowd yelling from where the entrance to the basement would be. The three of them walked around to the front of the van to see two groups of people in Bullworth school uniforms fighting on both paths that would lead to the front of the basement door.

Both groups of fighters led the students watching on each side away from the basement door.

"Run!" Phil said. The three of them booked it as soon as he said it, running their fastest to make it into the basement. In all honesty with the fighting going on around them, the kids would be too distracted to notice or care.

They made it into the basement; Franklin nearly falling down the steps.

"Okay, we're in," Trevor said.

"Good," Tao replied, "now, my men have managed to hold off the security cameras for approximately five minutes, but to be safe try and move quickly and stay out of the camera's sight."

"Got it."

"One more thing, there's a prefect in the room next to you, the one with the vent."

"All right."

"There's a red button opposite the door, press it without being seen to lure him in, and then knock him out."

"Okee dokee." Trevor turned to Franklin, "Since you're the smallest you press the button, and get out quick."

Franklin nodded as he slightly crouched and made his way toward the door. Tao said that a red button was across from the door, which made Franklin presume that it opened it.

He looked to his right and saw a large, shiny red button. He went over and pressed it and quickly moved out of the way before the doors swung open. He saw that Trevor and Chef were pressed up against the wall by the door and did the same.

There the three waited for the curious prefect to walk through the door; they waited about a minute before a prefect walked through the door. Trevor grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. The poor bastard tried to get up but was kicked back down by Chef. The two of them beat the poor boy until his pale, white face became blood red, both by blushing and by bleeding.

Franklin didn't see the need for the useless violence and just stomped the poor boy in the temple, knocking him out cold.

"Was there really a need to beat the poor boy into a coma?" Tao asked on the other side.

"Trevor will find a reason to beat anybody to satisfy his blood lust," Chef said.

"And I loved every second of it," he said, voice hinting at a deranged smile behind the mask.

"Okay then..." Tao said, "move the body out of the camera's sight, put him near the entrance, oh and make sure the block the door."

Chef and Trevor carried the unconscious boy and placed him behind the corner at the entrance while Franklin got heavy boxes and crates to put in front of the door. When they were done they went into the next room.

Franklin went to the fenced are that contained the vent and opened the door. He went to the vent and lifted it.

"I guess I'll see you guys on the other side," Franklin said as he crawled inside. Tao was right, this was pretty roomy, roomy enough to allow Franklin to stretch his limbs and climb up the chute. He did it pretty easily, aside from the bag of tools bringing him down a bit.

"I'm at the top of the vent, Tao," Franklin said.

"Good, now I'll lead you through the vents. Go straight and make a left."

Franklin crawled through the vent and listened to whatever direction Tao told him to go in, wondering how this would all play out.

Trevor

After Franklin departed the two of them, Trevor and Chef made their way down the halls of the basement; ducking and weaving the vision of the prefects as Tao told them to, while he was escorting Franklin through the vents.

"One is standing by the door, watch out," Tao said. Trevor crouched his way to the door and banged on it while Chef stood on the other side. The two of them waited as the prefect got curious and opened the door before attacking; Chef pushed the boy to Trevor to allow him to clothesline the boy.

"Excellent takedown," Tao said, inbetween talking to Franklin.

"Thanks."

The two of them made their way through the basement, continuing to do as they did before, until something went wrong.

"Guys you need to be cautious in the coming minutes because you have about thirty seconds before control of the camera goes back to the prefects. Stay out of the camera's view while we try to get it back to us."

"Shit!" Trevor heard Franklin say.

"Don't worry Franklin, you'll be fine in the vents."

"All right, we'll do our best to try not to get seen," Trevor said.

"Actually," Chef said, walking over to a box and breaking it, leaving it as a pile of sticks, "I gotta better idea."

Trevor smiled as he went over to the pile of sticks and picked one up. "We can use this to disable the camera, and also as weapons."

"Good thinking, but hurry up so you can get to Franklin," Tao said.

The two of them made their way to the door to the next room and looked around for the next camera. They waited for the camera before they made their move. They quickly went inside and Trevor jumped at the camera and swung the stick at the camera, breaking it in half.

"That's one down," Trevor said.

"And three more to go."

Franklin

Franklin spent at least ten minutes crawling through a hot air vent; to which he was sweating profousely in his mask. Tao informed him that he was nearly at the his stop, just a few more meters to go.

"All right, this is the stop."

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"Use the bolt cutters to pull back the vent grates so you can fit through it, but so you can also attach the grappling hook onto it," Tao said.

"Okay," Franklin replied. He put the bolt cutter onto one grate and cut it in half, pulling it back so that he can fit through. He did the same for the other six; he wrapped the claw part of the grappling hook around one of the pulled back grates ang got in position to descend.

"Can I go down?" Franklin asked.

"Just wait a few more minutes while we try to get cameras back on our side."

Franklin sat there in the vent waiting for Tao to fix the cameras.

"Okay, got it; the camera's are back on our side, you can go Franklin. You here that Trevor? You can stop breaking cameras now."

"Really? I kind of like causing violence to innocent electronics," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Franklin said, grabbing the rope and jumping down. He winced in pain as he slid down as it burned his hands, causing him to let go and land on his feet, feeling a slight sting.

"Ouch," he said.

He went toward the trophy case and went into his bag, remembering the key he saw. He dug in until he felt a small, metal object. He pulled it out to see a gold key. He unlocked the cabinet and began putting the trophies in the bag.

"Okay, putting the trophies in the bag."

"Good, Trevor and Chef are on their way to help you, try not to get seen by any patrolling prefects, but according to the cameras you don't have to worry about anything."

"Good," Franklin said, continuing to put the trophies in the bags.

Trevor

The two of them began to act a little more recklessly now that the cameras were back in Tao's control.

"Just clear this last room here and then you'll be able to reach the computer room where the prefect is watching the cameras."

They opened the door and entered the furnace room. It was extremely hot in there, mainly coming from the large amount of steam coming from the broken steam pipes in front of the staircase to the left of them. Up ahead there was the furnace with its large blazing fires and the prefect guarding this area sitting in the corner next to a fan.

Trevor snuck up on him and swung the stick at his head, knocking him out.

"Now all we have to do is get past this steam," Trevor said.

"But how?" Chef asked.

"Logically speaking the furnace would be connected to all pipes in the building, so find a way to put the flames out," Tao said.

The two of them looked around the room for a fire extinguisher, finding one against a wall next to the furnace. Trevor picked it up and sprayed the flames, causing a noticeable coolness in the room. Trevor looked back to see that the steam was gone.

The two of them quickly but quietly went up the stairs where the last prefect of the basement was, on the computer monitoring the cameras.

"Be cautious, there's a camera right behind hi-" Tao attempted to say. Trevor had went out into the open before Tao could finish his sentence. The prefect turned from his computer quickly and saw Trevor and Chef coming at him.

Chef lunged at him, causing the boy to move dodge and leaving Chef to fall into the chair. The boy pulled a black object out of his pocket and pushed a button that was on it.

Alarms blared throughout the building. Trevor and Chef looked at each other, even through the masks they can see that their eyes were wide open.

"Fuck!" Tao yelled.

Franklin

Franklin was done with the trophies and was waiting for Trevor and Chef to show up when he was startled by the loud alarms blaring through the building.

"Fuck!" Tao yelled.

"What happened!?" Franklin asked.

"The alarm was set off and you guys have to get out of there before the cops come. Go back to the van with Phil."

Franklin saw Trevor and Chef appear from around the corner on the bottom floor and run up the stairs to Franklin.

"We have to get the fuck out of here," Franklin said. He saw that they had sticks in their hand and reached inside the bag for the blunt weapon he had in his bag.

"Let's go to the basement, it's quicker to get to the van."

"No," Tao said, "the basement door is only enterable and not exitable. You have to try the window."

The three of them attempted to make their way to the windows but was caught by prefects that were looking for them. They ran at them, causing Trevor to hit him over the head with his stick. Chef was tackled by one of them and Franklin was nearly ran over by one, but he swung his blunt object at the prefects torso, sending him to his knees.

Franklin was about to hit him again but saw a couple more running toward him. He jumped and swung the object down on the oncoming prefects head before turning and running away from the scene, the prefects chasing him.

He jumped over the bannister to the first floor and took off toward the front door of the building. He tried to open the doors but they were locked. With the prefects running down the stairs toward him he had no other choice but jump out of the window.

He stepped back and then charged at the window. He went through swifty like he had dived into water. The kids on the outside were startled by his action and looked at him oddly. He quickly stood and took off down the stairs and turned left toward the parking lot, as it was the shortest way to get there.

He ran with the speed of lightning toward the truck.

He got to the truck and opened the passenger side door and got in, Breathing heavily.

"Where are the others?" Phil asked.

"Fighting their way out," Franklin replied.

"Trevor, are you there?" Tao asked.

Trevor

"Yeah, but we're in quite trouble here," Trevor replied. Trevor was caught up with several prefects trying to pin him down while he was trying not to lose his temper and seriously hurt one of them.

He swung his stick in every direction, hitting them in every place and in every angle.

One of them managed to punch him which sent him toward one of the lockers. He got punched a few more times by all of them which started to annoy him. He ducked an oncoming swing and swung his stick at his head, breaking in half.

"Shit," he said. He threw a few more punches before stepping back and pulling Chef into a run. The two of them ran around the block in a circle to throw off the prefects before, like Franklin, jumping out of the window and landing on the balcony Trevor got up and quickly climbed down the lattice and over the railing before making his way toward the parking lot.

They saw the truck and opened the back doors and got in.

"We're here," Trevor said, breathing heavily. They fell back as they motion of the truck pulling off threw them off of their feet.

Franklin

"Can I take off my mask?" Franklin asked.

"Sure, the windows are tinted," Phil said.

Franklin took off his mask and wiped the large amount of sweat off of his face and tried to relax a bit. He could hear police sirens wailing in the distance which made him jump up and become alert.

"Calm down, kid," Phil said.

They pulled out of the parking lot entrance as a bunch of cop cars rushed past. Franklin sighed in relief and laid back down.

"All right, on our way to the drop off point."

Ten Minutes Later

The truck arrived at the drop off point. Franklin recognized the area as New Coventry; while he hasn't actually been here he recognized the buildings from the times he's passed by. The place looked like an abandoned railroad track since it had train cars everywhere.

Phil got out and so did Franklin and Trevor and Chef. He saw Tao standing there with several of his guards and an old Chinese man.

"God, is everyone okay?" Tao asked, worried. He sighed and looked at Franklin, "Did you manage to retrieve the trophies?"

Franklin nodded and stuck the bag out toward him. "Here, take them," Franklin said, trying to be as cool as possible.

Tao walked over to Franklin and took the bag. He looked inside, a smile creeping on his face that even Tao could see from the darkness of night.

"Good job, given the situation you guys have done a very great job."

Tao went over toward the old man and introduced him. "Franklin, this is my father Wei Cheng."

Franklin wasn't really sure what to say or do, but he felt like he should greet him with great respect. "Ni hao (Hello)," Franklin said, bowing. He wasn't sure if that was Chinese he had just spoken, he remembers it from some sort of cartoon when he was younger.

Wei Cheng laughed, hard, and so did the others around him, including Tao.

"This one, I like him," Wei Cheng said to Tao.

Tao grinned and turned to them, "All right, we need your jumpsuits so that we can burn them. We've bought you some new clothes."

"What happened to our other clothes?" Chef asked.

"We burned them as well."

"Aw man, that was my favorite apron," Chef said.

"Which reminds me, Franklin we need yours."

Franklin unzipped his jumpsuit, the cool wind of the night slapping him. He handed it over to Tao, who handed him a brand new set of clothes.

Franklin put on what seemed like black jeans and a white shirt from the darkness. Chef took off his jumpsuit and Tao gave him the same set of clothing. Trevor, who again didn't have underwear on, took off his jumpsuit and his clothing was slightly different. He got a white shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Shoes also."

The three of them handed over shoes but didn't receive anything in return.

"All right, Phil take the truck back to the workshop and change the color."

"Sure thing," he replied, getting in the truck and driving off.

"I'll be seeing you boys around," Wei Cheng said, turning around and entering a black car.

"I trust you'll be coming with us, Trevor?" Tao asked.

Trevor nodded and jogged toward the car, turning around and waving Franklin and Chef off, "Nice working with ya, see you guys later."

"I've arranged rides for you two as well," Tao said, going toward the car and getting in. A few seconds later the car drove off, leaving Chef and Franklin.

"Which one of you is going to Bullworth Academy?"

"I am," Franklin said. He turned toward Chef, "See you around, man."

"See ya."

Franklin went toward the car the man went to and got in. They drove off a few seconds later, off toward his school, the school he just robbed.

He spent the whole ride there thinking about the future, if he will get caught or not. The man dropped him off at the gates.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Franklin got out of the car and headed inside the gates, stepping on little pieces of rock which hurt his bare feet. He made his way to the Boy' Dorm and was surprised to not see anybody around it, either making out, bullying or egging the dorm.

He went inside, which was also practically a ghost town. He wondered if they were all sleep since he didn't see any lights on. He went to his room to see if Floyd was there. No, there was nothing. His bed was messy which means he has been back, but where was he?

Franklin stepped out of his room and saw another guy on the other side of the dorm about to go upstairs to the second floor.

"Hey!" Franklin yelled to the guy. The guy turned to look at Franklin to see what he wanted.

"Where is everybody?"

"Everyone's at the main building."

This unsettled Franklin, considering this is where the heist took place.

"Why?"

"Some kid died or is in a coma or something, one of the prefects."

Franklin felt his heart drop, mouth falling open in disbelief. He felt like vomiting but headed out to see if it was true.

He bursted through the dorms doors and sprinted all the way to the pour path intersection that led to the main building, the school gates, and the two dorms. He turned toward the path that led to the main building and saw what seemed to be the whole school standing around, which he didn't notice when he came in.

He rushed to the crowd, pushing his way through. "Franklin!" he heard someone say. He turned to see Floyd, Lamar, Tanisha and Gionna standing at the front of the crowd. He rushed over to them.

"Franklin where have you been man?" Lamar asked.

"I'll tell you later...what happened here?" Franklin said, panting.

"There was a break in earlier, the trophies got stolen and the prefects got beat up, one of them pretty badly."

Just then the doors of the main building opened as paramedics rolled out a person on a gurney. The crowd moved out of the way to let the paramedics through. Franklin saw the gurney roll past him and the person that was hurt had the sheet covering his whole body.

Franklin hoped that they did this to keep the identity of the hurt boy a secret because if not this meant one thing. He was dead.

Franklin heard crying from next to him and looked over to see that it was Tanisha, who was being comforted by Gionna. He went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Tanisha," he said, voice trying not to break.

"It's okay."

Michael

The Next Morning

Michael made his way to the athletic territory of the school for his morning workouts. He was thinking about last night, about the robbery and about the kid that had gotten hurt. The thing he was thinking about was that he had actually seen the robbers, or one of them at least.

He was by the Beam Cola machine when he saw one of them burst out of the window next to him. He was wearing a light green jumpsuit and a dark pig mask. The guy got up quickly and took off down the stairs and he didn't see him again.

"Michael!" he heard a voice yell.

He turned around to see Amanda walking over to him. She looked better than last time. The wounds he caused, the black eye seemed to be gone, however it could be just make up. Her hair still looked the same though.

"Oh, hey Amanda," he said awkwardly. This is the last person he wanted to see right now, after all that happened.

"Hi," she said, keeping her head down.

"Something you need?" She lifted her head, sad eyes peering into his.

"I need to talk to you, you know...about that night."

He really didn't want to be reminded of this, not now.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," he said, turning around.

"No, Michael wait!"

"I don't want to talk about it now, we'll talk about it later."

"This can't wait until later," she pleaded.

"Too bad," he replied.

"Michael! I'm pregnant."

Those three words stopped him dead in his tracks. He blood went cold and his heart sank. He turned toward her and quickly walked over to her."

"What," he choked, "what did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant," she cried, "the baby's yours."

 **Gee what a way to end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I decided to replace Michael because he didn't really have any purpose to be there, so I rewrote that part and gave it to Chef. Also, Phil is actually Tao's translator from the game.**

 **The reason the heist isn't that long is because since it's a small score it shouldn't really take that long. The ones in the future will be longer, I promise.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and see you soon. Also keep your head out for my Assassin's Creed story.**

 **Later!**


End file.
